Even Angel's Cry
by lunakagome
Summary: After destroying the Collector base, Garrus wants what he's been missing for two years. With another threat out for Shepard, will he be able to finally have her?
1. Garrus's Bold Confrontation

THIS IS MY FIRST GARRUS/FEM!SHEP FANFICTION. I DID REALLY BAD ON THE THANE ONE SHOT SO I'M REDOING EVERYTHING I'VE WRITTEN. PLZ REVIEW AND BARE WITH ME I'M STILL NEW WITH MASS EFFECT 1 AND 2.

I DON'T OWN BIOWARE OR ANY CHARACTERS, LETIING YOU KNOW RIGHT NOW.

PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW, THANK YOU

* * *

She sat at her desk, staring at Kaidan's picture fame, thinking of the night before Ilos. The past few months were the hardest for her. Sure she had helped her crew with her personal problems and was preoccupied with missions that she never truly had time to deal with her own problems. Kelly was always trying to pressure her into telling her story, but she didn't want to talk to someone she didn't know for very long. Opening up her private terminal, she saw the only message she had saved…Kaidan. After Horizon she wanted to cry, his words stung her deeply, but she knew she didn't change. She wanted to write back, tell him she was sorry, that she still had loved him; but she let it go. He was dating someone else now, serious or not, and if it was truly meant to be he would give her a chance.

She sighed and pushed herself away from the desk, turning around her chair and hopped into the restroom. Upon hearing the hissing door close, she took a quick hot shower, trying to forget everything. All her life she had to stay strong since her family died on Mindoir, from losing her whole company on Akuze, losing Jenkins and Ashley and when Kaidan walked out on her when she really needed him. She was thankful for still having some friends who trusted and cared for her. Anderson always made sure she was well; he stood up for her when she went after Saren and Sovereign. Dr. Chakawas who's been with her since the first Normandy and thankfully still was, she didn't think she'd want any other doctor touching her. Ah, Joker, of course who's been with her since the first Normandy as well always saving her ass before places blew up and wouldn't be alive period if it wasn't for him. Tali, her best friend she ever had. She was like a sister or cousin, she was always the one Tali went to when she needed advice or help with something. Hah, she even planned on giving Kaidan a piece of her mind but persuaded her not to go at him.

Garrus…he was like a protective brother to her. He was with her when she fought against Saren and was there when she did need a friend. When she had rescued him from his near death experience on Omega, she expected him to recuperate from his injuries and tell her good luck. When she was Spectre, he was with her when she destroyed Cerberus bases and ships, he always hated injustice like Samara, but instead he stayed by her side. It was hard to read Garrus sometimes. When she had died, Tali admitted she missed her and gave her a death grip hug, but with Garrus…he never spoke of it. Didn't bring it up, didn't say he missed her, or never telling her anything about her scars but she would sometimes catch him looking at them. They were gone now, thanks to Dr. Chakawas, but still he was silent. After sparing Sidonis's life he seemed to be himself again…at least somewhat but she understood it took time to heal. He was still with her and that's all she could ever ask for.

Combing her black shoulder length hair cut, she sighed in relaxation. Hugging her legs, she sat on her couch, taking her champagne glass and drank the water from it. "Crista, you have a visitor, do you wish for me to unlock the door?" EDI's voice asked. "Um, sure." Was all she could say, putting the glass on the glass table. Hearing the door hiss, she thought maybe Miranda wanted to check on her or maybe Jacob giving her an update on things, but… "Wow Shepard, what made you decide to just sit here in the dark?" she looked and was surprised to see him. "Garrus?" she asked, surprised. He barked out a laugh as he sat with her on the sofa. "Expecting someone else?" he asked menacingly. She giggled, "No but I'm just surprised. I expected you working on the canons or something." She said as she crossed her legs.

Garrus looked at her and couldn't help but stare at her outfit. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap blouse with black warm pants her hair perfectly against her skin, seeing water roll down her body, "I did but I thought I might visit, talk for a bit." He said, as he pushed his talons together. She nodded, "Of course." She said, turning sideways on her soft so he had her full attention. He quickly stood and cleared his throat; he couldn't help but be nervous. "I know we really haven't spoken since we met up after Omega or even the Collector attack…" he said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, we have. We spoke about you, your team, and Sidonis." Shepard told him. "Crista, please hear me out." He said as he shot his head at her. She was quite shocked when he said her name, but merely nodded. "When the Normandy was attacked, you know what my first thought was?" he asked only getting her to shake her head. "I wandered if you were alright. I wanted to go up the elevator to get you but I had Wrex fighting me, practically kicking me into the escape pod with him, Tali, and the engineer group. I had waited a few days at the Citadel with the group until…Kaidan came…telling us how you sacrificed yourself to get Joker out." He explained to her. She smiled sadly, "The whole team split after that, Kaidan mourned for you as did Tali, Wrex took it kind of hard but he left the same day. I…I was a wreck and I stuck with Kaidan until a few months before you got me. He was already thinking about taking a girl to lunch. She looked like you…but she wasn't you." He continued.

He walked up to the fish tank and sighed, continuing, "I tried being a Spectre like you, continue your example, but everything was still chaotic. So I left to Omega and used the same sniper rifle you used." He said. "You had it?" she asked as she stood up. He nodded, still not looking at her. "I…I couldn't let it go…I couldn't let you go…" his hold began to shake. Shepard quietly went up to him and placed a hand on his arm, squeezing it reassuringly. He looked at her, whispering, "I wanted to die up their Shepard. No one cared about me, no one was going to miss me, and no one loved me…" He looked down at the floor before he looked back into her dark eyes, "Then I saw you. Charging into my base, killing everyone in your way. You had no idea it was I…but the way you lit up. I just, I thought it was really over when I was hit by the ship." He took a step towards Crista and placed his talons on her forearms, almost tightly. "I saw that death glare in your eyes, the way you shot down that ship, you don't realize how much I…" he stopped and looked away from her.

"Please…tell me." Crista whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to face her. She couldn't tell his expressions, but his eyes seemed to be filled with sadness and something else she couldn't quite remember, but it seemed like caring eyes. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her against his armored chest, hearing her make a small gasp. "…How much I had missed you." He whispered in her ear, inhaling her sweet scent. She smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I know I'm sorry. I had missed you too." She whispered caringly, closing her eyes to savor the moment. "I have something for you." He said as he let her go slowly.

He reached over to her desk and held up a black box to her, seeing as his mandibles flared open in excitement. Shepard smiled softly as she took it, sitting on the steps. Placing it on her lap, she gasped as she opened it, to see paint tubes and what seemed to be an armband/patch. "What is this for?" she asked, looking up at him. He sat down next to her and took out the arm patch first. "I have the same patch on my equipment, see?" he pointed out, exposing his arm to her. She giggled and nodded, "I know, thank you. I just wandered though, why are you giving me one?" she asked.

He lowered his head and sighed, "It's the least I could give you for taking your rifle." He said ashamed. She put a hand on his arm and whispered, "I would've wanted you to have it, don't feel bad." He looked at her, giving her a nod as he placed a talon on her hand. She immediately blushed when she felt his warmth and slipped her hand out slowly, looking down at the box. "So…what are paints for then?" she asked as she lifted a small tube with blue paint on it, matching Garrus's armor color. He chuckled, "I guess you wouldn't know. Do you know about turians clans and such?" he asked.

She shrugged, "A little bit. I know turians mark their faces with clan colors." She answered. He nodded and put it back on the box. "When turians find their life mate, get engaged, join a family, or if a good friend is casteless, we present our colors to them and invite them to join us…" he said, looking up at her. She smiled, "So being a good human Spectre friend of yours, you want me to join? Didn't you say your father wouldn't like me?" she teased. He barked out a laugh again, "I don't need permission from my father." He said, pushing his shoulder against hers. "Is it just for private time though? Or is it this like a permanent invitation?" she asked slightly embarrassed. His mandibles flared again, "It's a permanent one," he took the box from her "I know humans don't mark their face with paint, but if you want we can paint your armor with my colors or both…or not at all..." He said, fondling nervously with the box locks.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes back and stood up as she leaped happily to her closet, opening up her armor hologram. "I'd be honored to wear your colors Garrus." She said as she back up to Garrus. He smiled up at her and stood up, handing her the box. "You just put a drop of colors into the data pad and just customize the colors into it." He explained to her as she took out the vials. There were four colors available; light blue, dark blue, white and black; the four colors on his face and armor. "EDI, do you think you can somehow match my armor with Garrus, just slightly?" she asked she put the arm patch on the omni tool scanner. "Of course, Shepard." EDI's voice said, quickly editing her armor. When it was done it was practically a spitting image of Garrus, with no white on it though, and the patch was on her left arm instead of her right like Garrus's.

She smiled, "Perfect EDI, thank you." She said sweetly as she looked back to Garrus. "You're welcome Shepard." EDI said almost proudly and logged out. Garrus was smiled, "Thank you Shepard." He said. She nodded and took out the blue and black paint, putting the box down. "What are you doing?" he asked as she stuck her fingers in them. "Well I can't forget my face…" she teased and closed her eyes, slowly smeared it on her eyelids. He took a sharp breath as she did. She was actually putting paint on her face! As she fanned her eyelids, she chuckled, "Does it look right?" she asked. He slowly brought up his talons and whispered, "Hold on." He whispered and smeared away falling paint drops. _'She's so soft…' _he thought. Using his dried talons and caressed her skin.

That's what he found so interesting about humans…about her. Turian women were just like men, but of course there womanhood. Turian women had rough scaly skin with rough voices and in turian culture women weren't exactly…womanly like humans and asari women were; you never saw a turian woman in a dress dancing the night away. But Crista, she wasn't anything like that. He inhaled her sweet scent, what smelled like lavender; unlike turian women who didn't seem to have scents to him. She had very soft yet fragile skin with pink puffed lips, her dark chocolate eyes beaming up at him when she saw him. Her soft voice was soothing to him, like a soft melody to him…so womanly to him. And she often did wear feminine clothes. She hated wearing clothes with Cerberus logos on them and she often did wear a night gown to sleep or funny looking pajamas, or simple outfits that showed her skin. She always surprised him; now here he was seeing her put his clan colors on herself.

.

Sighing in relaxation, he saw as her eyes finally opened to stare right into his eyes, feeling her shiver. "Garrus." She whispered, leaning into his talons. He smiled again and whispered, "Shepard." She smiled and put her hands on her necklace. "Here." She said as she pulled it over her head, handing him what looked to be a photo locket. "No, I can't take it. Please you've done more than enough." He said, pushing it away. "I'm not asking you to take it. I'm ORDERING you to take it." She said in her commander voice, jokingly. He sighed. "Very well." He mumbled. She clapped her hands together in victory and tip toed up as she put her arms around him, hooking the necklace around his neck. He looked down to see her initials carved on it. "It's a hologram photo locket. There's pictures of us from the old days." She said with a smile. "There's some even from my childhood." He nodded. "Why are you giving it to me though?" he asked. She sighed, looking down to the ground. "We might not all make it alive. Myself included…" she said sadly "If for whatever reason I…passed on again and you don't, I want something for you to have of me." He grabbed onto her arm. "Don't say that. I won't let you die on me…not again." He said, with agony in his voice. She shook her head, "But it's true Garrus. No one thought I could die, but I did! Everyday we risk ourselves to death whether it's on the Citadel, on Omega, or even on a Collector ship! This job isn't risk free!" she yelled, yanking her arm away.

He narrowed his alien eyes at her and made tight fists with his talons. He angrily punched the wall, causing Shepard jumped back a little. Shepard slowly touched his shoulder and said; "Stay strong for me Garrus" he looked at her and saw her eyes moisten "cause I don't know if I can." He pulled her into a tight hug, feeling her small body shake in his arms. "I will. No matter what." He said, burying his head into her neck. Feeling his mandible flare against her cheek she turned her head into his neck as well, snuggling into his warmth. Slowly pulling away, he saw as her eyes were closed, her puffed pink lips glistening, calling him. He cupped her face with one talon hand and saw as she looked up into his eyes. Never peeling away from her glare, he rubbed his mouth against her lips. She smiled; she knew turians didn't kiss like humans did but she firmly pressed her lips against his mouth. He closed his eyes and slipped his tongue along her lips, hearing her moan as she rubbed her tongue against his. Her lips were indeed soft and her tongue was warm and soft; not rough like other turians.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned again as he buried his tongue into her mouth cavern, tasting all of her mouth before wrestling once again with her tongue. He placed his free hand on her back, pressing her hard against him, scared to almost lose her. "I'm sorry to interrupt Shepard" EDI's voice interrupted "but we will be arriving to the Citadel in 15 minutes. The team is already preparing and Joker's waiting for you up on deck." Garrus nipped her lips and smiled as he pulled away, seeing Shepard blush. Her breath unsteady and her lips parted; a moment he wouldn't forget. "Wow, that might have been better than human kisses." She teased. He laughed, "Might have?" she giggled. "We might need to test that again once this is all over." She whispered. "We will, I promise." He said as he pulled away. "You should go so I can get my stuff together." she said, still blushing. He nodded; "Yeah, I need to go check on canons and stuff" he said and slowly walked backwards to the door, still watching her. "I'll see you out there" and with that said, he left…

* * *

PLZ REVIEW, I'M TRYING TO TAKE THIS AS SLOW AS POSSIBLE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Cerberus?

OKAY IM LETTING YOU KNOW RIGHT NOW I'M NOT GOOD AT FIGHTING SCENES, BUT I KNOW IF I KEEP PRACTICING, I CAN GOOD AT THEM.

ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW, THANK YOU FRO READING ENJOY!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM BIOWARE.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CITADEL/LOWER WARDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shepard, Garrus, and Tali were down in the wards, walking through the shops, ordering new supplies. Tali sighed heavily as she saw her Fortilla ship on sale. "You should get it." Shepard told her, seeing her stop to look at it. Tali shook her head, "Its okay, I know you have one. Besides, I still have some fond memories of the place." She said comfortingly. Shepard smiled as she looked down at her data pad, "Joker apparently wants noodles." She said as she scrolled down the list. Garrus laughed, "Our helmsmen sure is picky for someone who says he doesn't want anything." He said. Shepard chuckled, "Yeah well, he's saved my life enough to get a treat." She said. "_I'm not a dog Shepard!"_ she heard Joker yell at her, making her and Tali laugh. Garrus smirked, "You women are horrible." He said. Shepard shrugged, "Yeah well you men can't live without us no matter what you say." She said, glancing around.

She shivered, feeling of cold swooping over her. She couldn't help but feel off. "Are you alright, Shepard?" Tali asked, seeing her uncomfortable. "Is it just me or does something feel off here?" she asked as she glanced around. Garrus glanced around before responding, "No, I don't see anything or feel anything." He said. Shepard sighed, "Okay, let me go get Joker's noodles and we can head back to the ship." She said as she walked over to the noodle stand. "Shepard?" She looked to the cab, she saw a man leaning against the advertising poll. "Yes?" she asked walking steadily towards him. He quickly pulled out his pistol, and said, "Regards from the Illusive Man." She quickly ducked and pulled out her submachine gun, pushing herself against the wall. Popping her head out, she saw people running and screaming from the gunshot. Running past them, she had seen the man running at the technical door at the end of the cab parking. "Shepard!" she heard Garrus calling out for her, but ignored him as she kicked the door open.

Seeing nothing but darkness, she hid behind a crate and slipped on her visor, looking as she saw everything in thermal scan. Popping her head out, she looked around scanning the room, to smile. "Come on out while you still can!" she yelled as she saw his body behind a crate. "The Illusive Man will kill me if I don't kill you!" he yelled at her. "You're dead man already, just tell me why he wants me dead and I'll let you go!" she yelled at him. "No!" he yelled, popping out from his hiding area. She ran out and fired her gun, for him to only dodge. Reloading her thermal clip, she felt her shield go down as he shot back at her. "Argh!" she grunted as she felt a gun hit her in the shoulder. "Hahaha!" he heard the man laugh. She took a deep breath before heading out again. Biotically charging at him, she straddled his hips and pointed the gun at his head. "What does he want?" she yelled. He spit his blood at her, whispering, "You." She narrowed her eyes and head butted him with the butt of her gun. "Ah, fuck!" he yelled, cupping his forehead. "Why is he after me?" she asked, pointing the gun at him again. "Something about Collectors. I have a copy of the whole business negotiation he had, he just needed you." He said. "Give it to me." She said.

"Shepard!" she heard Garrus running to her, but she didn't move from her position. "Give it to me!" she yelled, putting pressure on his forehead. "I don't have it on me." He said. She smirked, "You're a horrible liar." She said. "Get off of him." She jerked her look up to see a female body pointing at gun at a tall alien figure from her visor. "Just give me the information and no one needs to get hurt." Shepard said, looking back at the man beneath her. The lights turned brightly on, hearing Tali's voice. "Awaiting orders Shepard." Tali said as she pointed her pistol at the asari woman who had her gun at Garrus. "I want the information the Illusive Man and I know you can retrieve it from your omni tool. Give it to me and you won't have a new hole to breathe through…if you survive." She said coldly. She heard guns click on loads, already preparing for it. The blonde man laughed, "Death first!" he said. Feeling pressure, she looked down and saw his pistol. 'Shit.' She thought. She instantly shot him, quickly rolling off as she felt pain in her stomach.

"Go, go, go!"

Shepard quickly shock waved her path as she hid behind the wall, looking around to see Garrus and Tali quickly trying o take cover. Seeing asari vanguards surrounding them, she gasped. "Take cover!" Shepard yelled, quickly biotically charging again at the asari closing in on Tali. Hearing the asari fall, she kicked her shotgun away and shot her straight in the head; before she felt her shields fall down. Tali quickly called her A.I. drone and shot at the second asari, shooting her shotgun at her. Shepard quickly grabbed the shotgun on the floor and reloaded it, shooting the second asari in the abdomen. She glanced around as she heard more gunshots, but couldn't pin point it. "Garrus!" Tali yelled as she stood next to Shepard. "Watch out!" Tali quickly pointed out as the last asari popped out her shotgun. "Tali!" Shepard yelled, suddenly covering Tali with her body. She felt instant pain in her back, but ignored as Tali and her hid against the wall. Hearing the woman fall down screaming in agony, Garrus ran up to the two and panted, "Damn, I hate fighting these small spaces." Garrus laughed as he put his rifle behind him. Tali giggled, shaking her head. "Everyone's after you these days, Shepard." Tali joked as Shepard walked to the blonde man on the floor. Taking off his omni-tool, she handed it to Tali. "C-can you hold to it, give to M-Miranda when w-we get b…ack to the s-ship." She muttered, handing it to Tali. Tali cautiously took it, looking at Shepard.

"Shepard, are you okay?" Garrus asked as she struggled to get up. She looked up at Garrus and groaned, "Garrus…" she whispered, falling unconscious to the floor. "Shepard!" Tali yelled as she went to her side. "Hold on Shepard!" Garrus yelled as he picked her up bridal style. "Radio Joker, tell him to let Dr. Chakawas what happened." He said as he quickly ran to the cabs. "Joker…we need Dr. Chakawas to get ready for our return, it's an emergency." She said, as she opened the cab door. "Okay, what's the emergency? Lost my noodles?" he laughed. "Joker, Shepard's been hurt!" Tali yelled, getting upset with his joke. "What the hell happened? Never mind, I'll notify her immediately." He said.

**AT The SHIP**

Running to the medical bay, Dr. Chawakas opened the door for them. Miranda ran into the medical bay behind him, gasping in shock. "What the hell happened to her?" she asked as she shot a glance at Shepard's body. "Quickly lay her down." Dr. Chakawas said as she patted on a bed mat. As soon as he placed her down, Miranda immediately began to push him. "You need to leave." She said as Dr Chakawas began to remove her clothing. "I'm not leaving her!" he yelled. She grunted, "Damn it Garrus, I know you're worried about her but we have to remove her entire clothing! We will call you as soon as possible." She said and pushed him out. Before he could react, she closed and locked the door. "EDI, unlock this door!" he yelled as he kept pressing the open button. "Garrus, Miranda is correct. She will be naked and surgery might be needed." EDI's voice said. He heard crying and turned to see Tali standing there, cupping her masked face. "Tali?" he asked, walking up to her. She ran into his arms and began to cry. "I don't want to lose her again." She whispered. He sighed and hugged her, "Me neither Tali, we have to be strong though for her." He said as she hugged him back. She nodded, "You're right. She would be for us." She said softly, trying to breathe easily.

Over the next few hours, Tali and him sat in the mess hall, waiting anxiously as they awaited any news. Hearing a clink, he looked down to see as Shepard's necklace hit against his arm. He cautiously opened to see a hologram pop out of Shepard and Wrex posing with their shotguns in front of the Mako. "I almost forgot…" he whispered, smiling at the picture. Tali gasped, "Is that her and Wrex?" she asked, looking at the hologram. He nodded as another hologram popped out, it was of her and Tali at a bar eating…alcohol paste with a huge smile on her face. He barked out laughing as Tali giggled. "I remember that night. It was so sweet of her. After we fought Saren, remember we all went to Flux for drinks and I couldn't have anything unless it was in paste?" she asked him. He nodded, "Yeah, everyone made fun of you. You already getting ready to leave." He reminded her. She giggled, "And Shepard ordered paste too for herself so I didn't feel weird. That was one of the nicest things she ever did for me." She said. Then the next hologram made them both silent. She was there, smiling happily as Kaidan had has arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder with a happy smile as well. "I'll never forgive him for what he did on Horizon." Tali said as she crossed her arms, looking away from the hologram.

He nodded, "Me too. That ass turned his back on her when she needed him the most." He said angrily. "He called me a few minutes ago when we came into he ship." She said as she looked at her omni tool. "What did he say?" Garrus asked. She sighed, shaking her head, and said. "He saw us being attacked, including Shepard, and he wanted to see if she was okay. I told him that she was heavily injured, we didn't know if she was going to be okay or not. He just stayed quiet, almost ashamed. When he asked if he could see her I told him he'd have to get through you first." She said. He shook his head, "He doesn't deserve her." He said as the hologram changed. What he saw next made him smile more than ever, she was in his arms being tightly held with half her armor gone and the other half badly damaged; she seemed to be laughing. "I remember that day. We had just fought our way into a rachni nest and she covered over me cause I wouldn't take cover." He said laughing. Realizing, he looked to see Tali looking his way.

"What?" he asked curiously. "You love her, don't you?" she asked with a smile in her voice. He smirked and shrugged, "That's a big commitment Tali." He said, looking back at the hologram. "You always protect her in battle, even out of battle you seem to be drawn to her. Thane and I saw the way you looked at her yesterday." She said, resting her head on her hand. He sighed, "I don't think we'd work well. Age isn't a problem, I mean; we age just like humans but…what happens when we get serious? Like marriage and children serious? What if she goes back to Kaidan?" he asked her. She giggled, "Garrus I've seen you light up when you see kids and even though its highly rare for humans to be pregnant with turian babies, it has been done and you can always adapt or see the doctors on the Citadel, they just found out how to make mixed-species parents have children. And we all know she won't go back to Kaidan." She said. He laughed, "How did we get to talk about kids?" he asked as he looked back at the hologram. She laughed out loud and shrugged, "You mentioned it. You both aren't getting any younger though. In Shepard's human form she only has 8 years until she begins to really struggle getting pregnant, so you might want to think hard on it." She said. Before he could reply, he heard the medical bay door his and looked up to see Dr. Chakawas walking to them.

Garrus immediately closed the lock and stood, "Is she okay?" he asked worriedly. She smiled, "She'll be okay. Miranda had given her some upgrades when she rebuilt her to help heal faster. She's already up and asking for you two." She said. Following her into the bay, they both looked sadly as they saw Crista laying down with a blanket covering her body, her right foot on top of a few pillows. "How is she?" Garrus asked as Crista opening her droopy eyes. "She'll be fine, she had a lot of bullets in her but we managed to get them all out without trouble." Dr. Chakawas said. Miranda smiled and nodded, "I know you all were worried…I was too" she said "but she will be walking in a few hours." Tali nodded, "Thank you Miranda, for everything." She said softly. "Her foot will heal in a few hours, just don't touch it." Miranda said as she had walked out. Tali immediately leaned over her and hugged her tightly. "You had us so worried Shepard. You need to stop doing that." Tali said, trying not to cry. Shepard smiled and hugged her back just as tight. "Trust me I'm trying. I might have to retire after all this just so I won't be at risk." She joked. Tali chuckled and moved away. "I'll come back to check up on you in a few minutes, Joker wanted to know how you were and I need to give Miranda the data." Tali said as she put her hands together. Shepard nodded, "Of course, can you tell him to keep us docked on the Citadel and put everyone on shore leave for the week. We all need to recuperate." She told her. Tali nodded and left, waving at her. Hearing a short cough, she looked to see Garrus standing next to her.

She smiled up at him, patting on an empty space on the bed, "Sit down, it's scary when we people just stand there." She joked. He sat down cautiously, examining her closely, "Are you seriously hurt? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" he asked. She laughed and put a hand on his arm and said, "Gosh Garrus, I'm not a new born baby!" He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "I was scared that I lost you again. Tali and I were in the mess hall the whole time." He whispered cupping her face with his right talon hand. She smiled sadly and cupped his scarred cheek, whispering, "I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't want to lose you or Tali."

He nodded his head against hers, gently stroking a talon against her cheek, feeling her warmth and softness. "Remind me to retire with you." He joked. She chuckled and nodded, "Promise." She said. He opened his eyes and marveled at the moment before him. His commander, his strong willed commander, was more vulnerable than ever before. "I swear, I'll protect you from now on." He whispered. He wasn't going to leave her and he was damned if he'd lose her again…

* * *

THANK YOU PLZ REVIEW!


	3. You Need to Decide

NEW CHAPTER UP, I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT. PLZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

THANK YOU, I DON'T OWN BIOWARE OR ANY CHARACTERS

* * *

Days had passed after the surprise attack and the ship was on shore leave on the Citadel for next week while the ship could be repaired properly and safely. Shepard was up and about; Garrus was surprisingly keeping himself busy so she figured she'd wait until he was ready to rekindle with her. Out of boredom and majority of the crew off the ship, she decided to dress in regular clothes than her armor. Putting on her black pants, white top and a black long sleeve jacket cut right under breasts (like Aria from Omega), she slipped in her black soldier boots and put her sub-machine gun in her boots. "EDI, you and Joker are in charge of the ship while I'm out." Shepard said as she entered the elevator.

Walking past the CIC and to the airlock, Joker turned around in his chair and laughed, "Damn Shepard, I never see you dressed like that! You look…well…hot!" he exclaimed. Shepard chuckled as the door opened. "You too Joker but take care of your real baby." She said as she pointed at EDI. He snorted, "Hateful. I know you want me." He joked. She laughed, "Oh yeah Joker, maybe I'll take you in your seat when I return." She said and left quickly as he heard him gasp. "Tease!" she heard him yell as the closed behind her, making her laugh.

* * *

***Garrus***

Walking out of the main battery he sighed heavily as he looked around the mess hall. Still completely deserted and the only one still on his floor was Gardner and Legion. "EDI, where is Shepard?" he asked as he walked into the elevator. "She just left a few seconds ago on shore. Would you like me to find out her pin pot location?" EDI asked. As the door opened to the CIC he said, "That would be great." He said as he walked passed the CIC. Looking up to Joker's location. He turned to him and smiled, "Damn Garrus you should've seen Shepard, she looked sexy!" he said as EDI popped out next to him. Garrus smiled, "I'm sure she did, do you know where she is or heading to?" he asked as he crossed his arms. "From the selection she made on her omni tool, she is heading to Flux." EDI said. Garrus nodded. "Great, I'll see you guys later." He said and left, leaving Joker with the AI.

* * *

**Shepard**

Walking in front of the Flux stairs, she argued with herself on whether she should go up. What if Kaidan was there with his new lover, or what if someone from Cerberus was out to get her? As she began walking away, she heard a familiar voice saying, "Where are you going?" She looked up and smiled as her favorite turian was heading towards her. He was wearing his regular green and blue civilian clothes, it seemed to make him handsome. "I don't want to drink alcohol and play with the slot machines. I was heading to the Millennium Restaurant they built near the Embassaries. They serve food for all races here on the Citadel." She said. He chuckled, "Well, Commander, can I join you?" he asked as he offered her his arm. She grinned and nodded, hooking his arm with hers. "Sure," she said. "As long as you pay for it." He laughed, "I knew there was a catch." He joked.

The walk to the restaurant was peaceful and quiet, they enjoyed the walk, enjoying the wonderful view, and hearing the water drops from the fountains…It seemed so peaceful to not worry about shooting down a mercenary from the corner of the eye and no one out for there lives. The restaurant from the outside was gorgeous; dark blue light neon's spelling out the name with dark brown wood floor. Once they were seated, in the center of the wall seemed to be an aquarium of small and large fish all of species surrounding all the room with white covered tables and black chair coverings and candlelight's in the middle of the table, with there menus already placed. The waiter sat them down in a round loveseat booth, immediately leaving them to their privacy. "Wow, I've never really been here before." Shepard said as she looked at the fish on the aquarium wall. He nodded as he looked at the data pad, "This had to be recently built; it wasn't here before." He said.

When they finally ordered, she pushed the menu to the side and looked at Garrus, who was staring down at his talons. "Are you okay?" she asked, snapping him out of his stare. He looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry. A lot is on my mind." He told her. "Want to talk about it?" she asked as she leaned slightly to him. He shrugged, "Its my father." He admitted. She nodded, "I'm all ears." She said as she drank her water. "Well, he was sick before I left Omega. He expects me to live up to his expectations and I don't know how much longer he might hold on, he's about 150." He told her. "Wow that's incredible." She said. He chuckled, "Yeah, turians can live up to 200 years if we take care good care of ourselves, like how you humans can live up to 150 years if take care of yourselves" he explained. "Miranda told me I could live up to turian life span with all my enhancements when she…brought me back to life." She said, racing out where her old scars use to be. He smiled at that and nodded, "That's good to know." He said. A waiter walked over to them and placed their plates in front of them. "Enjoy." The waiter said and walked away.

As Shepard took a bite, Garrus watched her. "Anyways, I had grown up being an only child as well. My mother wanted more but my father was always busy working that it never happened." He explained to her. She nodded, "So what exactly is he expecting from you?" she asked. He poked at his food and sighed, "He…well…he expects me to know get married, settle down and have a big family. I'm the last one left…." He told her. She frowned and nodded, pushing her plate away. "Yeah I know what that's like…" she said as she looked down at the table. He shot a look at her. _"Oh crap, how could I forget?"_ he thought to himself regretfully. He put a talon hand on top of hers and scooted close to her. "Shepard, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." He said. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, "It's okay Garrus, I just know how you feel." She said as she gave a quick squeeze of his alien hand.

"After my parents died I wanted to get married, but after what happened on Akuze the Alliance was promoting me, putting me in other locations and I got so busy…now I'm at the age my parents had me. I don't want to be alone. I want to have kids, you know; I want my family line to go on." She explained to him. He nodded, "I want you to meet my father." He told her. She gasped, "But…won't he hate me? I mean I'm a Spectre…a human Spectre." She admitted. He shrugged, "You never know. I just…I haven't seen him in almost a year and I'd like you to come with me." He assured her. She smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd like to." She said and they began to eat their plate.

* * *

**Garrus's Dad's Apartment**

Using the transport cab to the condo apartments, they reached a blue colored apartment, marked Vakarian on top of the doorframe. "Father!" Garrus called out as Shepard calmly stood behind him. As the door swung open, he saw an asari doctor standing at the door, "Can I help you?" she asked, looking at the pair. "I am here to see my father, Daren Vakarian." He answered, looking into the house. She nodded, "Please wait here." She said as she moved to the side. As she left into the corridor, Shepard and Garrus examined the apartment. The place was painted all white, with black furniture and chairs and such, the lights slightly dimmed and saw empty picture frames all around. Looking at one empty picture frame, Garrus sighed. "We use to have family pictures everywhere," he said "but after my mother passed on, he took them all down." She nodded, looking over to him. "Well I'll be damned, is that you Garrus!" Both looking at the corridor, Garrus saw his father walked out to him in happiness. "Father." He said as he shook hands with him. As Garrus pulled his hand away, his father Daren looked at Shepard. "I've seen you before…" he said as he walked around her. She gave him a small smile, "Yes, it's nice to finally meet you sir, I'm Shepard." She said. He glanced at Garrus and sighed out, "The Spectre." She nodded.

He offered his hand to her, "I don't care what the Council says about you, but you're a damn hero in my books!" he said happily. She smiled as big as she could and shook his hand, "Thank you, it's an honor to hear that from you." She said. He scoffed and looked at Garrus before looking back at her. "It's an honor to meet you as well. Garrus told me a lot about you after you had supposedly died. You changed my whole perspective on Spectres and humans." He said. Garrus groaned, "Father." Daren laughed loudly and shoved him softly. "Come on Garrus, don't let me be like your mother and tell her embarrassing things." He said. Shepard chuckled, "Like what?" she asked, crossing her arms. Daren rubbed his head before pointing at her. "Ah yes," He said. "If I remember correctly it was when he came to visit after you disappeared. While asleep, I had asked him if he was okay, and he just started having a conversation with me! When I told him there was a geth in the room he rolled off the bed and himself on the corner table!" he laughed out. "Wow." Shepard said giggling. Daren sighed out his laughter and nodded. "Yeah, if I remember correctly, he yelled for you to take cover." He said. Shepard looked over to Garrus who looked away from in almost shame.

"Yeah, I'm awfully sorry I disappeared. I was in a coma recuperating for the last two years. My old team had taken it pretty hard, some won't even speak to me anymore." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Daren nodded, "I know the feeling." He told her. Garrus cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He said as he left into a room. "He'll be okay, he went to the restroom." Daren told her. She nodded and sighed, "How was he when I left?" she asked. He sighed as well, crossing his arms. "He was like me when his mother died: depressed, upset, angry with the world and bitter as hell." He said, looking up to her. "I'm just glad to have him back." She said happily. He nodded, "Take care of him for me. I see the way he looks at you. It's in his voice when he calls me…he cares a lot about you." He said softly. She smiled and nodded, "I promise, I'd be lost without him." She said. "Well we should be going." Garrus said as he walked back into the room. Daren nodded and shook his hand. "Of course, please visit again soon." He said, shaking Shepard's hand as well. She smiled and nodded, "We will." She said sweetly as she walked out. Daren grabbed his hand, causing Garrus to look at him. "I saw the paint on her eyes." He told him. Garrus only nodded, "You have my approval, should you decide to be with her. She really does care about you." Garrus nodded, "I will father." Garrus said, following after Shepard.

* * *

**At The Loading Dock**

The walk back to the dock was silent. Garrus seemed to be in his own world, leaving Shepard kind of awkward. Did he regret going? Was he mad at her? "You're father was nice." Shepard said breaking the silence. He merely nodded as they began to approach their ship. "Is something wrong?" Shepard asked only to receive a headshake. She sighed, looking at the scenery around the docking area. She never seemed to stop and enjoy sceneries; she was always busy saving or killing someone to do that. With Garrus halfway into the airlock, she walked over to the railing; with her back against him and leaned over it. She smiled, this was the place she met half of her crew. She remembered Garrus who was after Saren, Wrex who was simply out to kill things, and Tali who was out to prove herself on her Pilgrimage. Garrus…what if she had never met him? She could've just gotten Wrex, saved Tali and he would've never been here. Thinking harder she remembered the kiss they had. It was sort of a kiss anyway. What were they now? After meeting Daren, she honestly didn't know where they stood. She sighed, "When did this get so complicated?" she asked out loud.

"What's gotten complicated?" she looked down at the rail as she saw Garrus behind her. "I thought you went inside?" she asked him. "You didn't follow, what's complicated?" he asked as he walked towards her. She shook her head as she looked back at the scenery. "It's nothing," She said. He grew quiet once again. She was about to leave, when he stood next to her at the rail. "I wanted to talk to you." He said. She looked back up at him; "You've been quiet since we left your father's house. I assumed you wanted time alone to think or something." She informed him. He nodded, "That is slightly true. It's been a lot from what happened with him." He said, as he held on to the rail. "Like what?" she asked. He sighed in frustration, "This is hard for me Shepard, I'm not good at this kind of thing." He said, glancing down at her. She smiled, "I've got time, there's no rush." She told him. "But there is no time." He said, as if though he was struggling. She saw as his hands were tightly hook on to the rail and frowned.

"Garrus?" she asked cautiously. He sighed and looked up at the scenery. "My father only has a few years on him. Maybe 3 and I need to complete the family honor for him." He explained. "What do you mean?" she asked as she backed away from the rail again. "I need to…get married. Continue the family line…I-I don't know if I can be with you…or stay on the mission if it's truly this suicidal." He fully answered. Shepard suddenly felt like giving him a full biotic kick in the turian nuts but she was just trying to control the biotic flare from expanding. "Shepard?" she walked away from him and waved her hands at him. "I understand…when will you be leaving?" she asked, ignoring his glare. "Tomorrow morning." He said seriously, walking to her. She nodded again, "Okay, I'll go ahead and inform Miranda right now then." She said as she walked to the ship. "Shepard…say something else to me." He said, with plead in his voice. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head to him, locking her eyes with his. As the Normandy opened, she said as she walked in, "You shouldn't have come to my room that night."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

She woke up instantly feeling like crap. She instantly had to push it aside though, he was leaving or probably already gone and she would never have to see him or hear him again. Walking to the shower, she looked at herself in the shower mirror and looked at her eyes. "The paint…" she whispered. She got a handful of water from the showerhead and rubbed her eyes roughly, scrubbing it all off. Once she was done, she got out of the shower and put on a similar outfit from the night before. Since she partially no longer part of Cerberus or Alliance, she decided to stop wearing them altogether and be a little more normal.

"Hey commander" Joker's voice ran through her intercom "I hate to bug you but I got Miranda waiting for you in the comm. room and also Liara says she wants to talk to you, she said it was important." She took a deep breath and walked into the elevator, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She said. "Gotcha!" he said cheerfully as she walked out of it again. She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to clear head, but it was unsuccessful. As she walked into Jacob's armory, Miranda walked up to her and looked up at her almost worried. "Is everything alright?" Shepard asked. She shook her head, "I spoke with Liara. She's willing to wait but the team and I need to assemble before we decide anything." She told her. Shepard only nodded, "Okay, is the team already there?" she asked as they walked to the comm. room. Miranda nodded, "Yes ma'am." She said. As they walked in the team was in their same spots as last time, talking amongst themselves. Garrus was still here, and he was staring down at her with his alien eyes. She ignored his glare though; she wouldn't give into this…not like how she did with Kaidan.

"Alright, what's going on?" Shepard asked as she crossed her arms, looking at the crew but Garrus. "Cerberus has officially cut us off." Jacob said, breaking the awkward silence. "What do you mean?" she asked. "The Illusive Man seemed only interested in the human Reaper. I just learned from the information you gave me that he wants their technology." Miranda said as she stood to her side. Shepard sighed, "Good thing I destroyed it." She said in relief. "Actually it gets worse…he's out for you now Shepard." She said. Shepard looked at her, "Yeah, the guy told me that, but why?" Shepard asked. "There are reports of more Collector vessels." Miranda said. "But why are they after her now?" Tali asked. Jacob sighed, "I'm sure you already know the Illusive Man spent multi-billion credits to bring her back and even more on this ship." He told her.

"So, what does Cerberus want her then? Since we already did our mission." Tali asked. "From what I understand…Cerberus is now working with the Collectors. Apparently they want to trade Shepard for copies of the Human Reaper and for new technology." Miranda said. Shepard sighed, "How did I even get this far alive." She whispered to herself. Miranda chuckled, "Literally you died, we just brought you back." Miranda reminded her. Shepard smiled, "Oh yeah." She said, rubbing her neck. "What do we have a plan?" Thane asked, placing his hands behind his back. "I'm willing to stay and defend with you Commander. If Cerberus succeeds, they will be a threat to many innocent lives. I will not leave while your life is at risk." Samara said. Shepard smiled, "Thank you Samara." Shepard said. "So, you're going to fight them?" Tali asked. Shepard nodded, "I have no choice. I literally have nowhere to hide and I won't wait until they both attack me at once. They're going to have to work hard to get me again." Shepard told her. "Hell yeah! I'm in if I can finally take down Cerberus!" Jack cheered. "Guys, you don't have to do this. Some of you have families to go back to." She said, looking at Thane. Thane smirked, "I have a family again cause of you. My arm is still yours siha." He said. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Might be able to achieve data then ever possible for our research. I'm in." Mordin said. "What about you Garrus?" Tali asked, looking back at him. Before Garrus could answer, Miranda said, "He's leaving the crew after the meeting. We leave the dock once he steps out." She informed Tali. Tali gasped, "You boshtet!" she said, poking him hard in the chest, causing him to take a step back. "Shepard, please, don't let him go!" Tali exclaimed. Shepard smiled sadly, "Tali…he wants to leave. I can't force him, I'm sorry." She told her regretfully. Tali crossed her arms and nodded, "Shepard, I won't leave you alone with ex-Cerberus people and you're one of the truest friends I have; I'll stay." She said. Shepard smiled, "Thank you." She told Tali. "Hah, you've got to be the best battle master ever, I love these enemies, I'm always in!" he said happily, punching his hands together. Shepard chuckled and looked at Legion, "And you Legion?" she asked. Legion nodded, "Will not risk more Old Machines being built. You are our savior." He said gethicly.

"I trust you, Shepard. I'm in." Miranda said. "As am I." Jacob said immediately after you. She nodded, "Let's finish up with our ship supplies and once I talk with Joker and EDI, we head out." She said. The crew all nodded and let out sighs, leading out of the room. She steadily walked out of the comm. room, through the armory, passing through the CIC, she saw Garrus walking in front of her. _'He's probably already leaving.'_ She thought as she slowly walked behind him. "Yo, Shepard!" looking up, she saw Joker waving at her at the end of the deck. She saw Garrus watching her, but she resisted the urge to look at him, "What is it Joker?" she asked as she stood on the side of him. "Liara wanted me to tell you she needed to talk to you as soon as possible." He said. "Thanks Joker, I'll head back to the comm. room in a little bit." She said and looked over to the VI of EDI. "EDI, do we have any safe zones? Any places that don't have Cerberus agents?" she asked, putting her hands behind her back. "The only free zone for city's to upload supplies and other items would be Omega, Illium and Noveria." EDI's voice answered. Sighing, Shepard rolled her shoulders back. "I hope this doesn't end up with Normandy destroyed again." Shepard muttered.

Joker nodded, "You and me both." He replied. He took out a data pad and threw it at her, "The men outside finished loading up the supplies. Just sign it and give it to them, they should be waiting outside." Nodding, she passed through the airlock and saw the men standing there, waiting on her apparently. She signed the pad quickly and handed it to the human employer, smiling. "Thank you." She said sweetly only getting a nod from him. As the men were leaving, she saw Garrus leaning back on the rail, with his arms crossed and looking up at her.

Patting a hand on the free spot on the rail near him, he motioned with his head for her to come over. _"What now?" _She thought as she reluctantly walked over to him. "What is it Garrus?" She said, keeping her head up as she leaned over the rail. "Shepard…" he said, it seemed like he was struggling to say something. He knew once this was over, then he'd never see or speak to her again. He felt the small dingle against his armor and looked to see her locket still on him. "_We might not all make it alive. Myself included…" she said sadly "If I…pass on again and you don't, I want something for you to have of me."_ "I need to leave soon Garrus, what is it?" she asked, breaking the silence. "What are you going to do now that they're after you?" he asked. She shrugged, "I don't know. You don't need to worry about my teams problems anymore." She muttered. "Damn it Shepard, I know once you leave, I might never hear from you again." He growled at her. "You made your choice Garrus, what the hell can you say? Sorry? Cause it won't help us, just go…I've had enough people turn there back on me." she yelled at him, pushing herself off the railing.

"Let me stay until Cerberus are off your back." He said. "No. I don't care if Tali will get mad but you asked for this and I'm giving it to you. You can't keep changing your mind. Your father needs you right now." She said. He shook his head, "I promised to protect you." He said. She sighed as she looked away, "I guess turians don't honor their promises like they used to then." She said. He was shocked. He had hurt his honor from his clan and closed his eyes. "I must atone for that." He said softly, ashamed. "Then finish your promise to your father, I'm not a clan member anymore." Looking up at her, he saw her eyes. She had wiped them clean. "Only the turians in the clan can remove them to be officially out of the clan." He told her. She shrugged, "I'm not going to see you again and you're going bride hunting, so I guess we can call it even." She said, looking slightly towards him. He grabbed her arm roughly with his talons, trying not hurt her much with his sharp nails, and muttered, "Look Shepard you know I'm not good at this…" She gasped, "Oh gods, don't do this again. Don't you dare pull a 'Horizon' on me, don't make me use my biotics on you." She groaned out, trying to get out of his grasp. "Shepard…you have to know why I really chose to leave." He told her. She shook her head, "Don't! I'm not listening!" she yelled as he had both of her arms now.

"Shepard I want to be with you." He yelled. She completely froze, "What? You're joking with me again right? Is this a sick joke?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Before I met you, I swore to my father I'd marry the best woman out there and for years I'd date many turians-" He put both of her wrists in one talon hand and pinned it against her back and on the rail, feeling her already beginning to try and get out. "I don't want to listen." She said, arching her chest up to him in response, attempting to push him away. He looked up at her and continued, "My father didn't like any of them. He'd either shake your hand and get to know you or he ignored it and leave the room. When I took you he shook your hand Shepard. You're the only one he ever approved to." He informed her. She smiled sadly, "Guess I'm not good enough in your eyes." She said harshly. He growled and cupped her face with his free talons, "Damn it Shepard, don't you know how much I care about you?" he asked her in anger. She laughed bitterly, "You'll have to forgive me; being ditched for a turian woman who doesn't exist makes it a little fuzzy." She joked.

"Shepard…" he whispered to her. "So what was the whole point in taking me then if you didn't really want to be working with me? Was it just for kicks?" His manibles flared in discomfort and rested his forehead against hers, feeling her warm. "I took you to my father Shepard, so I could seek…permanent goals with you." He said cautiously. "What do you mean permanent?" she asked curiously. He let go of her wrists but swiftly held her hands now in each talon hands. "I sought out my father's acceptance because…" "Because what Garrus?" she asked. He rubbed his nose against hers, whispering, "I want us to be more than friends." She took a sharp breath and shook her head, "You mean this whole fight, this whole walking out on me was for what?" she asked. He groaned, "Damn it Shepard, have you not seen my life. I've lost everyone but you and my father. I have nothing else! If I lost you again I couldn't live with myself!" he yelled at her. She frowned, "Garrus…I've been alone and fighting for my life since I was 16! At least you have a father! Somewhere you can call home! And don't pull Omega on me, I lost my men on Akuze, so don't start!" she yelled at him, fighting the visions of her company dying. He looked down at her, instantly wrapping his arms around her.

She tried to wiggle out of him but he only held her tightly. "Give me a chance, please Shepard." He whispered. She sighed, "On what marriage or this whole dating thing?" she asked. He laughed, "If you want to get married I can work with that." She chuckled at his comment. "Oh, gee, what a romantic proposal." She said sarcastically. He smiled, "Tease." He said as he let her go. Shrugging, she looked back at the ship. "You have my permission to come back on the ship and stay with us, but I'll need time to think about…us." She said. He smiled, his mandibles flaring again, "I'll take what I can." He said softly. "Let's go before a search party comes looking for me." She said, looking at him. He nodded, "Lead the way Commander Shepard."


	4. Angel's Cry

I DONT OWN THE SONGS OR BIOWARE

FIRST SONG IS DADDY'S EYES BY JAKE COCO AND THE SECOND SONG WAS MY INSPIRATION, ANGEL'S CRY BY THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARRATUS. PLZ ENJOY, PLZ REVIEW I WANT TO MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY

* * *

Four days had passed and Shepard never came to visit him. He even tried to go to her floor, but EDI informed him that she wasn't expecting any visitors. He didn't know what he did wrong. When we walked back on the ship, everyone but her seemed to forgive him. He needed someone to talk to but he didn't know whom. Kelly was always up for chatting, but he knew she would go straight up and tell Shepard everything. Joker never seemed to want to get involved in drama, especially if it was with Shepard…majority of the time. Not Miranda, she wasn't exactly an expert at relationships. So he went to the only person he thought could help.

"Tali." He said smoothly as he walked into the engineer room. "Garrus? Is something wrong?" she asked as he stood in front of her. "I needed to talk with you. Do you have a minute?" he asked. She nodded, "Sure, what can I do for you?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "Well, it's Shepard…" he started. She instantly giggled, "I know, she's mad at you." She said. His mandibles flared in shock. "How do you know?" he asked. "She talked to me last night." She said, with a smile in her voice. He pulled on his armor a bit, feeling nervous. "And uh, what did she say?" he asked curiously. She sighed. "She's pretty mad Garrus. It reminded her when Kaidan turned his back on her when she needed him most." She said, with a bit of anger.

"I guess I deserved that." he said, rubbing his neck with his talons. She pushed his arm, hearing him intake a breath. "What was that for?" he asked. "You have no idea how disappointed I am in you. She risked her lives for us again, Garrus. You turned your back on her the moment she needed you too." She explained. He nodded, "I know…I hate myself for it." He said. "There's one thing you have that Kaidan doesn't." she said in hope. "What?" he asked. "A second chance." She said. His mandiles flared with his smile, "She won't see me though…do you have any advice?" he asked. She giggled, "You men are hopeless." She said. He sighed, "What? I've never been in a serious relationship before. And with a different speices." He told her. She nodded as she rubbed her hands together. "You should talk to Kelly about this, or Thane even. I'm not a lover expert, but women love it when men are romantic." She said. He rubbed his fringe, confused. "You want me to…woo her?" he said carefully. She nodded, "Yeah, you know. Surprise with her dinner, play a romantic song, give her a present, or have an open heart to heart with her. Or all of them if you want, you should plan it with EDI." She said as she looked through her omni-tool. "Do you know anything personal about her?" he asked. She shook her head, "She's very private about herself. I know she listens to music from the 1990's and the early 2000's, her mother left them for her." She answered, closing her omni-tool. He rubbed his fringe again in frustration. "Okay…thanks Tali." He said.

She nodded, she couldn't help but smile in her mask as Garrus left, talking to himself. "Wow, Garrus and Commander Shepard, I never saw that coming." Kenny said with his accent. "I think it's romantic. They've been together since the first Normandy." Gabby said, with a smile on her face. Kenny made a 'pfft' sound and stared back at his counsel. "Women." He muttered. Tali giggled, "I wish him luck." Tali said.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Everything was going smoothly, Cerberus hadn't found them yet and he was able to plan every little detail with EDI. They were ported at Illium, Shepard was out sending out supply orders, and now was the perfect time do throw the surprise. Locking the door to her cabin, he went to the sofa area and placed a white over the glass table, placing the champagne glasses perfectly next o each other as he put plates in front of them. "EDI, can you dim the lights?" he asked as he placed a champagne bottle on the end, in a bucket of ice. "Of course, Officer Vakarian." EDI's voice rang as the lights were dimmed; the only lights was the blue fish tank full of fish. "Does Gardner have the food ready?" he asked as he placed a candle in the middle. "Yes, he's already going up with them." She said as she unlocked the door. He sighed as he glanced around the room. "When she comes in can you play songs I asked to you put on?" he asked, hearing the door hissed open. "Of course. Ms. Chambers is heading up as well, she said she had something for you." EDI's voice said calmly. Looking up at the door, he saw Gardner walk in with two plates in his hands. "Wow, Garrus, you did a great job! Reminds me of when I proposed to my wife." He said with a smile. Garrus waved his talons in defense. "I'm not proposing, I'm just trying to umm what's the proper human term? Court? Date?" he said, trying to place the words. Gardner laughed, "What do turians call it?" he asked curiously. "Um, mate?" he said, slightly embarrassed. "Wow, Garrus, this is so romantic!" Kelly cheered as she walked in.

Garrus smiled, "Do you think she'll like it?" he asked. Kelly nodded excitedly, "Of course she will, most women wouldn't walk away from this, and if I know Shepard; I know she'll be at loss of words. You just need these!" she cheered, throwing him a boquet of roses. He looked up at her in puzzlement. "I thought she liked lilies?" he asked. She nodded, "She does but I couldn't find any on Illium, but these white roses are her second favorite." She said happily. "I recommend haste, Shepard is boarding the ship." EDI interrupted. "Oh crap! Go, I got it from here, thanks." Garrus said as he scooted them out of the room. Once they left he leaned against the bathroom door, hiding from the main door. "Lock the door once she walks in." he told her. He saw EDI log out, knowing she heard him. Hearing the door hiss open, he took a silent deep breath, awaiting her to respond.

Shepard walked in, automatically sensing something was off. "EDI, was someone in my room?" she asked as she walked past EDI. Instantly, she heard her door lock and looked at EDI. "Ahem!" shooting her head to her desk, she saw Garrus standing there. There he was, standing in blue and white civilian clothes, with his hands behind his back and his visor was nowhere to be seen. She smiled, she couldn't but think how handsome he looked standing there. He rubbed his fringe as he walked up to her, smiling. "Hey." He said. She struggled to speak but managed to whisper, "Hey." He coughed and brought his left arm from behind him, handing her the flowers. "These are for you." She blushed as she took the flowers, inhaling their smell. "They're beautiful." She said, rewarding him with a small smile. He nodded as he took a step toward her, "I know you wanted time, but I wanted to do something for you." He said, offering her his talons. She looked up at him thoughtfully before she gently placed her soft hands on top of his.

Pulling her with him down the steps, he guided her to the sofa area. Moving to the side, she gasped softly as she saw it. Table was perfectly decorated, with a candle right in the middle, brightening the corner perfectly, as if it was nighttime. Looking back at Garrus, he had a nervous smile, his mandibles twitching. She smiled as he guided her to the sofa, placing a napkin on her lap. Going around the other way, Garrus looked at her and knew she couldn't help herself, "Did you plan all this?" she asked. He chuckled, "I had help, I admit, I didn't know what to do. You weren't talking to me and I-I had to do something." He said, scratching his fringe. She smiled, "I'm surprised, I wouldn't expect this from you." She said. He rolled his eyes as he poured her champagne. "I'm full of suprises." He said, winking at her. She blushed and looked down at her food. "You or Gardner?" she asked as she began eating her food. He ate some as well, shrugging, "I requested it, but he did make it. I didn't want to mess it up and make you sick in bed." He admitted. She chuckled and nodded, "It's okay. Thank you, it's perfect." She said, continuing to eat. Hearing the music, she glanced at him again. "Where did you get these songs?" she asked. "I umm, asked EDI to upload all your favorite songs from your song," he admitted. She smiled. "Hmm, okay."

**Mess Hall**

Tali and Kelly leaned over the table, watching from Tali's omni-tool the whole dinner. "That's so romantic." Kelly said dreamy. "Have you two no shame?" They looked back to see Samara, Thane, and Miranda behind them. "Its not our fault. He came to us for help, we have some right to watch it." Tali said. Miranda rolled her eyes, "You're acting like teenagers." She muttered. "Oh, Gardner, they're eating your food." Tali said, looking at him. He smiled as he joked over, "Do they like it?" he asked. Miranda walked away, mumbling something about hormones, while Samara and Thane were sitting down eating, glancing at the video from time to time. "They're devouring it, you're a great cook you know." Kelly said. He smiled, "Thanks." He said and walked back to the kitchen.

"Reminds me when I took my wife on our first date, she was still upset with me." Thane said as he saw the couple in the video. Samara nodded, "They're moments you don't forget." She said coolly. "You think she'd have a turian baby first or human?" Kelly asked. Tali merely laughed, "Kelly, it's just dinner. Shepard's not easily tempted into that…kind of intercourse." She said. Kelly nodded, "I know, sorry. I just hope something beautiful comes out of this, the missions are always life threatening." Kelly explained. Thane nodded, "I know the feeling. You can only hope." He said, continuing to eat. Kelly looked back at the video, "They finished eating, let them have privacy now." She said. Tali nodded and closed her omni-tool. "Keelah I hope it's a success." She whispered.

**GARRUS AND SHEPARD**

Pulling her out of the sofa area with him, he led her to the bed and turned to her. "Close your eyes." Shepard raised a brow. "Come on Shepard." He told her. She sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. He went to her closet and pulled out a small brown box. "EDI, can you start it up." He said as he walked back to her. "Yes Mr. Vakarian." She said, logging out.

_**They say she's got her daddy's eyes.  
She hides'em well behind her momma's smile.  
They say she knows she's beautiful.**_

"Open." Uncovering her eyes, she looked at him curiously, "Garrus…" she started. "Ah no. Stop and open it." He said, handing her the small box. She heard soft music and smiled, he was trying hard. Taking the box, she softly sat on the bed, pulling off the lid. Her eyes widened at what she saw. She saw a small picture frame/video frames plated in black and looked up at him. He nodded, "Play it." He whispered. She pressed the middle button and saw her parents. As Garrus sat next to her, she brought the picture up closer for them to see.

_There stood a tall man with brown hair and wore brown overalls, a shorter woman with a black bobcut wearing overalls as well, waving at the camera. "Happy Birthday Crista Shepard!" the woman yelled happily. "Happy 16__th__, we know its your big day, but being the heavily sleeper you are you might sleep through all of it." The man joked. "Your father and I love you so much dear, no matter what happens honey I want you to know that your father I will always be there." She said, smiling bigger. He laughed, "Not to be a buzz kill, but I know one day we won't be here and you need to know that we'll never abandon you spiritually. We are part of you and you are part of us. Don't you ever forget that." he told her. Her mother sighed, "You ARE a buzz kill!" her mother said laughing. "Mom! Daddy!" a teenage girl ran in, with her long dress and long black hair, wrapping her arms around them. "Honey you were asleep!" her mother reminded her. She smiled, "It's my birthday, the bed will be there all the time." Teenage Shepard waved off. Her father gave her a huge hug, whispering. "We love you Crista." Crista smiled and nodded, "Me too daddy, always." She said, moving away. Shepard turned to the camera and ran up to it, pulling out a locket. "Look at my birthday present. Reminder: Thank them everyday!" Shepard laughed as her mother and father pulled her into another group hug._

_**They say she's got her daddy's heart;  
And she can't hide it when there's nowhere else to start.  
They say she knows she's beautiful.  
But that won't get her anywhere today.**_

Shepard was fighting the tears wanting to come out, but one tear slipped out. One painful tear. "I never saw that much of it." She said. Garrus looked at her, wiping away her tear softly away with his talon. "I'm sorry Shepard. I just thought you'd like it, I didn't mean for you to be sad." He said, putting a hand on her back. She shot up from the bed, tightly closing her eyes. "Shepard?" he quickly stood up and saw her. She opened her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm fine, I'm not too sad. I just…I never knew they said that." she said.

_**And she says daddy I know your listening.**_  
_**Daddy I know You're there.**_  
_**Cuz I've been talking with angels.**_  
_**And they tell me that you still care.**_

"Shepard…talk to me. You know you can." He told her. She looked at him and shook her head. "I know, but I don't want to. I didn't even tell Kaidan. It's too painful." She said as she looked away.

_**They say she's got her daddy's pride.  
She walks around all day with her head held up so hight.  
They say she knows she's beautiful.  
But that won't get her anywhere today**_

_**And she says daddy I know your listening.  
Daddy I know You're there.  
Cuz I've been talking with angels.  
And they tell me that you still care.**_

He nodded, "I won't push it. I'll be here when you want to talk." He said. She faced the aquarium, trying to fight off the visions in her head. Seeing her hands clench into fists, he walked up to her and placed his talons gently on her waist, trying not rattle her. She felt his hands on her and leaned her back against his chest.

_**But now she's growing up, she's moving on,  
She needs someone to tell her why.  
The grass is green, the sky is blue, it's all ok I'm here for you.  
She's growing up, she's moving out,**_  
_**She needs someone so she screams and shouts she says  
Daddy can, daddy can, you hear me?**_

"I lost my parents when batarians slavers hit Mindoir. It was a few days after my birthday. They drew us out of our homes and they were already talking about sending me to Omega, sell me a sex slave and my father pushed my mother and I to the car, fighting off batarians so we could get out. He was shot and I-I watched him fall. They instantly got my mother, but she pushed me into the car and yelled at me to go. A-and I did." She muttered, feeling tears return. "Batarians followed me all the way until I got to the Alliance base. The Alliance were going to take me away, but I ran back to my colony and I saw my parents lying there. My father had a bullet in his head and my mother…she was half naked and parts of her were melted away." She said.

_**And she says daddy I know your listening.**_  
_**Daddy I know You're there.**_  
_**Cuz I've been talking with angels.**_  
_**And they tell me that you still care.**_

Garrus wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his rough cheek against her soft ones. "I'm sorry Shepard." He whispered. She smiled up at him, "It's okay. That video meant a lot to me Garrus. I appreciate it." She said, placing her hands on his arms.

**_They say she's got her daddy's charm._**  
**_Yeah, she could make the lights on Broadway shine,_**  
**_And she could truly be a star._**  
**_They say she knows she's beautiful,_**  
**_But that wont get her anywhere, today..._**

"Shepard…I know you're mad at me, but there's just one more thing I want to tell you. And after this you can kick me out and I won't ever bother you with it again." He offered, hearing the song change again. She nodded, "When my mother died, my father lost it. He had taken everything down that was hers, or even reminded him of her. When he retired, he lost it; he never seemed to get over it. I was scared to get serious with any woman after that and be like my father. Then I met you Shepard. Kaidan swooped you off your feet and I didn't know I had feelings for you until it was too late." He explained to her.

_**Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me**_  
_**Well it's hard to sustain**_  
_**I'll cry if you let me**_  
_**This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life**_  
_**(please don't cry)**_  
_**Can't you see I'm dying here?**_  
_**A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear**_

_**Angels cry when stars collide**_  
_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_  
_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

"I want a chance, Shepard. I know what I did was horrible, I did exactly what Kaidan did, but I'm not him. I've never abandoned you when you needed me. I'm still here though, and I'll keep fighting for you." He told her. She turned in his arms to face him, placing her hands on top of his shoulders. "I just want a chance." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

**_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure_**  
**_Seconds into hours_**  
**_Minutes into years_**  
**_Don't ask me why_**  
**_(please don't cry)_**  
**_I can't tell you lies_**

**_Angels cry when stars collide_**  
**_I can't eat and I can't breathe_**  
**_I wouldn't want it any other way._**

**_Angels cry when stars collide_**  
**_I can't eat and I can't breathe_**  
**_I wouldn't want it any other way._**

"No romantic proposal?" she teased. He chuckled, pulling her against him tightly. "If you want one, that can be arranged." He encouraged her. She smirked, "No comment." She said, rubbing her nose against his. "Aw, come on." He teased. She smiled, "I know we've been stubborn, but if you mean it…I'll give you a chance." She said. He smiled, mandibles flaring against her face. "Thank you, Shepard." He whispered, cupping her right cheek with his talons.

_**My heart burns through  
My chest to the floor  
Tearing me silently although abruptly  
Words can't hide as I'm taking you home  
And I tried to see  
Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home**_

_**Angels cry when stars collide**_  
_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_  
_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

_**Angels cry when stars collide**_  
_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_  
_**I wouldn't want it any other way**__**  
**_

She leaned against his warm alien fingers, smiling up at him. "Can I put my colors on you again?" he asked. She chuckled and nodded, " Yeah, go ahead." She said. He went back to her closet and grabbed the same box, taking out blue paint. "Close your eyes." He said calmly. Closing her eyes tightly, he softly rubbed the blue on her right eyelid, smiling as he did the other eyelid. She chuckled, "I didn't take you as a softy Garrus." She teased. He smirked, "Yeah well you're a tough woman to impress." He admitted, putting the paint away. She laughed, "True enough." She said, fanning her eyes. Placing his talons on her cheek, he rubbed it carefully as he placed his other talons on her hip. He leaned forward, pressing her nose against his, his hot breath on her mouth; rubbing his mouth against hers. "May I…?" he whispered, feeling her already body reacting to him. She nodded, placing her hands on his chest. He softly nibbled her lower lip with his mouth, outlining her with his tongue. She let out a moan, rubbing her tongue teasingly against his rough tongue.

Pressing her body against his, he dove his tongue into her cavern, hearing her make a soft moan. Smiling he slowly stopped kissing her, to look at her. With her eyes still closed, she rested against his forehead, panting heavily. "Wow." She said breathlessly, slowly opening her eyes. He chuckled and nodded, "Took the words right out of my mouth." He said, caressing her cheek. She giggled, "Garrus, thank you for everything tonight. It was perfect." She whispered. He nodded, "Anything to make you like me back." He joked. She smiled, "What time is it?" she asked. He looked at her clock, "Wow, it's midnight Earth time. I should go get some sleep." He said as he removed himself from her. She grabbed his hand though, causing him to look at her. "Stay with me tonight." She offered. He raised a brow. "Oh?" he teased. She blushed, "Just sleep. Nothing funny." She said, pointing her index finger at him. He chuckled, "I won't object, but if you're sure." He assured her. She smiled and nodded, "Positive." She said.

* * *

PLZ REVIEW, IM TRYING TO SHOW GARRUS'S SOFTER SIDE, HE'LL BE BADASS AGAIN SOON I PROMISE. NEED ADVICE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR WAIT TILL THE END, LET ME KNOW GUYS, THANK YOU!


	5. I Always Will

IT TOOK ME THE PAST DAYS TO WRITE THIS, I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE SHORT BUT I DIDNT WANT IT TO BE TOO SIMPLE, SO PLZ REVIEW AND ENJOY. LOOK UP MY NEW STORY CALLED A BUNDLE OF JOY?, IT WILL NOT BE A GARRUS FANFIC BUT A POLL IS GOING ON TILL MORNING FOR WHO YOU WANT IT TO BE.

MORDIN'S BEING SNEAKY IN THIS CHAPTER, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN FROM THIS STORY THANK YOU!

I DONT OWN BIOWARE

* * *

He had left down to the mess hall to drop off the plates, planning on coming up to her room in a little while; he was nervous as hell. He hadn't been with a woman in three years, before he had joined C-Sec and he knew it had been just as long for Crista. Despite it just being a friendly sleep over, he knew he wasn't going to trust himself tonight with her. It was Kaidan's loss, she was a rare woman and she had her eyes on him now, and he determined to make everything up to her. Since the First Contact War, humans and turians were rarely seen romantically involved, but he didn't care. Shepard had become the perfect example for her species and since her species had defended the Destiny Ascension and destroyed Sovereign, turians had more respect. If the First Contact War was still continuing…he shook his head; he didn't want to imagine her as an enemy. "Garrus." Turning around he saw Mordin walking out the elevator, with a wine bottle in his hand. "Yes Professor?" he asked. "Wish you well tonight. Aware humans and turians have different...systems. This might help." he said, handing him the bottle. "What is it?" he asked. Mordin smirked, "Merely wine for humans and turians. Made myself. Meant to...relax the body." he explained. Garrus smiled, mandibles flaring. "Thanks Mordin." he said. Mordin nodded. "Will be waiting...should you need body examine." Garrus nodded as he walked into the elevator. "Uh, thanks." he said, with the elevetor door closing.

* * *

Hearing the elevator open, he walked in the Commanders cabin once more, glancing around for her. Hearing her bathroom open, he looked to see her in her favorite sleeping gown. Showing off her human breasts slightly, he raised a brow. Turian women had no breasts, they were just plates like male turians. Blushing, she placed her hands on her hips. "What are you staring at Garrus?" she teased, pushing him as she passed by. Walking down to the sofas, he opened the wine bottle Mordin gave him and poured the wine into the two champagne glasses. "Here." She smiled and took the glass, clicking it with his cup. "Thanks." she said. Chugging down his drink, he took hers; placing it on the table again.

Seeing her walking to the bed, he pulled on his collar slightly, getting a little nervous. She pulled up the covers and looked back at him, smiling. "Come on, I won't bite." She said as she slid in the bed. He went to the left side of the bed, getting into the bed with her. What should he do? Close his eyes and try and sleep? Try and make small talk? He heard her giggle, and looked to see her staring at him. "What?" he asked. "I hate to say it, but you looked like you were arguing with yourself." She said, straightening his eyes as she pushed her index finger up his nose bridge. He chuckled, "I'm sorry. I just uh, never stayed all night in a woman's bed. In the turian military, we learned to do what we needed and go." He said, trying to find the right words. She chuckled, "Wow, so you were like a turian man whore?" He glared down at her, seeing her grinning like an idiot.

"I was no man whore compared to other turians on the ship. I haven't been with many women, Shepard. Only been with 4." He told her. She nodded, "Yeah, I've only been with one." She said as she rolled on her side, her back facing him. "Oh? Kaidan was your first?" he asked. She chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. Stupid I know, I just promised my mom that when I was in love with someone I would. When I was 16 all the girls were doing it, but after my parents died I kept my word. I doubt at this rate I'll get married in a small house with pitter patter of feet echoing the hall; I would've saved myself for that." She said, with a little sadness. He scooted over to her and gently placed his right talons on her hip, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck, nipping her softly with his teeth; smelling her sweet lavender scent. "You never know Shepard. Maybe the Spirits will give you your wish after all this." He whispered, feeling her shiver. She felt his hot breath on her neck, feeling her womanhood moistening. Gods, his voice was so sexy to her. Especially when he whispered to her, it drove her insane. "Life mostly on a ship? Constantly fighting enemies with impossible odds? Who would want to be a girl like that?" she asked, feeling his talons softly caressing her hip. He brought his mouth to her ear, whispering, "I would."

She placed her hand on top of his talons that was on her hip, "You sure you can handle me? It's a pretty tough life?" she asked. He pulled her against his chest and buried his head into her neck again. "I've been handling you since the beginning, I'm not leaving you anytime soon. Besides someone's got to cover your ass when you aren't." She smiled, moving her hand behind her to his scared cheek and mandibles, stroking it. "Good answer." She whispered. He smiled, slowly licking his rough tongue up her neck, feeling her shiver, a small moan escaping her lips. He smiled, torturously moving his talons under her gown, rubbing her soft honey skin. Feeling her rub her legs together, he carefully scraped his talons teasingly into her inner thighs, feeling her breath shorten. Gently lifting her leg up to rest on top of his, his nails softly scratches up and down her inner thigh, feeling the radiating heat coming from her clit. Rubbing her skin, he whispered in her ear, "I read up that you humans like this." She smiled and brought her hand up to rub his fringes, hearing him purr in delight. "Am I your first human?" she asked. He nodded, "You're my first alien." She chuckled, "Don't worry, I know you're a fast learner." She teased. "Shepard, I don't want to hurt you. Turians are rough lovers." He whispered to her with concern.

She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his. "It's okay. I'm not going to break Garrus, Don't hold back…"she whispered pushing her night gown strap off her shoulder. Pulling it down, he revealed in her body, her honey skin glowing. As he moved his hand up slowly to her thighs once more, she turned on her back. He sprung up from the bed and separated her legs with his knee, seeing her womanhood in plain view. Lying down, he was a mere few inches away from her clit. He explored with his talons, tracing inside each of her outer lips and then pinching very warily the inner lips, making Crista moan, bucking her hips towards his hand. As he made his way up to her stomach, he licked her navel in circles before going up to her human breasts.

Curiously, he nibbled on her nipple, hearing her moan loudly with a hiss, putting a hand behind his head. "Garrus." She whimpered. He smirked and licked his tongue roughly over her nipple, seeing her roll her head back in delight. "Shepard…you might get an allergic reaction," he warned her as he stood up from the bed. She rolled her eyes playfully, crawling over to him; placing her hands on his waistband. "And I might not." She said in her husky voice, pulling down his pants. Before he could respond, she licked the very tip of his blue alien penis, causing him to moan. "W-what are you doing?" he asked. She threw her hair back as she looked up at him seductively, grabbing his penis, jerking it tauntingly. "You've never had a blow up Garrus?" she asked. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep steady. "T-turians can't do that, razor teeth." He explained. She looked back at his penis; it was less plated than the rest of his body, slightly leather looking but it was actually longer and slightly thicker than most human men. She leaned over to his penis and said, "Let me show you my turian." Never taking her eyes off of him, she pressed her lips against the base, kissing softly. Garrus's eyes flew wide, mandibles flaring and talons gripped tighter into her shoulder, feeling this whole new experience. She licked under his length from the base all the way back up to the tip, causing him to moan. "Shepard." He moaned putting his free talons in her raven bob hair. Keeping her eyes carefully locked on his, she parted her lips and took him into her mouth.

Garrus threw back his head and moaned. She slowly worked her way down his length, taking as much of him in as she could and wrapping her fingers around the rest; ignoring the gagging feeling in her throat. He felt her tongue swirling around him, her mouth hot and wet. "Fuck, Shepard." He moaned louder, growling. He pulled on her hair and forced her to speed up, feeling as her whole enclose around his length. She moaned and bit on him gently. He roared in pleasure and pulled her away from his length, hearing a pop sound as she pulled away. "Shepard…I need you." He said, faintly panting. She smiled and crawled backwards onto the bed, spreading her legs widely at him. "Take me Garrus." His mandibles flared again as he crawled in between her, pressing his tip against her slit. She took a deep breath, preparing for his penetration. He pulled her down, her ass resting on his knees as he rubbing his tip penis around in circles teasingly, looking down at Shepard. "Tell me what you want Shepard." He said roughly, thrusting his tip into her slit, making her moan. "I want you." She moaned out. He did a quick thrust in her again, hearing her groan in desperation. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. She grunted, "I want you in me Garrus. Make love to me…" he smiled "make me complete."

"I always will." He whispered and slammed in to her, stretching her farther than she thought possible.

She gasped and clawed at the sheets beneath her as he sank to the hilt within her, feeling him twisting inside her, rubbing against all of her walls

"Fuck," he whispered, unable to move while feeling her tight slick heat surrounding him, her walls tightening around him, her wetness coating all around him. "You're so damn tight." He growled. "Please Garrus, don't stop." She moaned out, moving against him. He began to pounding at her, Setting a brutal pace; he penetrated her over and over, her head thrown back and screaming out his name. "Ugh, Shepard!" he snarled, feeling his sweat roll on him as he continued slamming into her tight pussy. "You're so big Garrus." She moaned out loud.

Quickly pulling out, he flipped her onto her knees and grabbed onto her hips again, slamming his big cock back into her dripping pussy, hearing her cry out his name once more.

He was so near...The wave emanated and she could feel it as she steadied herself. Realizing that they had hurriedly jumped into their sexual encounter, there was no protection and she anticipated a withdrawal and then the frenetic spew of his seed across her abdomen.

But it never came.

He clutched her ass, providing no chance for her to escape or retreat even with her groan of 'no' the shaking of her head. With a groan of passion and rapture, he emptied himself inside her; her womb drenched with his turian seed. Panting heavily he laid down on the bed, pulling her against him as she was still shaking from the adrenaline sex. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his rough plated chest, with ragged breathing. He rubbed her back with his nails, trying to control his breathing. "Are you mad?" he asked. She looked up at him. "Why would I be?" she asked. "I wasn't wearing protection." He told her. She chuckled, "It's very rare for human's to get pregnant, you know, with turians. Unless Mordin gave us the pills to help." She admitted. He looked at the wine bottle, "_Mordin gave me that wine…maybe…Nah." _He thought, but ignored the thought. Pulling the sheets over them, she kissed his chest. "Thank you Garrus."

"For what?"

"Making me happy."

He smiled, "I always will."

* * *

PLZ REVIEW, MAN THAT TOOK ME THE PAST DAYS TO WRITE, IM NOT GOOD AT LEMONS LIKE I USE TO BE, BUT IM TRYING. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

**0.0 WHAT IF MORDIN DRUGGED THEM AS EXPERIMENT. WHAT IF SHE GETS PREGNANT! O.O **


	6. Don't Go

Yawning, Shepard opened her eyes slowly, glancing up at a sleeping Garrus softly snoring. Chuckling, she rolled over on her side and began to quietly slip out of the bed, careful not to wake him up. "Where are you going?" Looking at him, Shepard smiled as Garrus watched her. "Um, I was going to let you rest a little bit longer." She said. He pulled her back into the bed, growling playfully. She laughed as she straddled him, his talons rubbing her lower back. "I didn't give you permission." He told her. She smirked, "I don't need to ask, I'm the commander." She said in a matter of fact tone. His mandibles flared, "Really? Cause last night I heard you asking me to take you last night." She gasped and punched in the chest, making him only laugh harder. "You impossible turian." She joked. He rubbed his chest with a fake pout, "You hit me, and you should be punished for that." he teased. She laughed as she leaned over him. "Am I going to have to detain you, Archangel?" He smiled, "Please, its just Garrus to you." He teased. She nodded and kissed his nose, getting off of him. "We should go before Kelly comes up here." She told him as she went to her closet. "No bath?" he pouted playfully. She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Oh, you think you can handle my flexibility?" she asked. He went up to her and pushed her against the wall, resting his head against hers. "Why don't we see how flexible you are." He whispered. She bit her lower lip, rubbing her hands over his naked plate chest. "Bring it on turian." She said and ran to the shower, Garrus chasing after her.

**CIC with Shepard**

After having breakfast and going their separate ways, Shepard knew the crew noticed her closeness with Garrus, but wanted to keep things regularly so they couldn't be distracted. Standing over the galaxy map, she heard the tech lab door open. "Shepard!" she looked back to see Mordin coming to her. "Hello Mordin, is everything alright?" she asked. He nodded. "Course, Collector data still being reviewed, too impatient. Can I have moment of your time?" he asked. She nodded, walking down to floor level. "Of course." She said as Mordin lead her to the elevator. "What's going on?" she asked curiously. Seeing the elevator reach the 3rd deck, Mordin cleared his throat. "Doing a crew medical check up after Collector attack. Nothing serious." He said, walking out of the elevator. Shepard followed him into the med-bay, where she saw Garrus wincing. "Stay still." Dr. Chakwas chimed, seeing her replace his patch. "Here you go." Looking at Mordin, he gave an empty urine sample cup to her. Taking it, she laughed nervously, "You're kidding right?" she asked. "Hold out your hand." He said, opening his to her.

Cautiously putting a hand on him, he quickly picked her finger with something pointy. "Ouch." She said, sucking quickly on her finger. "Sorry, needed blood sample." He said as he put the blood in a test tube. "Now go to restroom, will be here." Mordin said as he pushed her out. Garrus's mandibles flared as he smiled, "What are you doing to her?" he asked. "Mere medical check up." He said. Garrus narrowed his eyes, he knew the professor was up to something but waved it off when Shepard walked back into the room. "Here." She said, throwing him the cup. Mordin immediately caught it and gasped, "Shocking, should be more careful." He said as he walked over to the table, giving her tablets. "Take once a month." He said and walked out. "Hey, what about my check up?" she asked as she followed him out into the mess hall. He continued walking until he got to the elevator. "Will have results within the hour." He said, the elevator closing. She grunted, waiting for the elevator to come back down. "He's being suspicious." Hearing Garrus behind her, she smiled. "Something is going on, this is why you never trust experimental-driven doctors." She reminded him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I've been thinking of you." He whispered huskily. She giggled, "I didn't know you had a naughty side Garrus." She teased. "I always have, you just happen to be my victim." He joked. She laughed, kissing his cheek as she walked into the elevator. "I can't be a victim if I beg for it." She said. She turned to him and motioned her hand at him to come. Walking into the elevator before it closed, she pressed on 4th deck.

"Where are we going?" Garrus asked as they reached the deck. Walking out and into the Cargo Bay, she took out a blindfold and held it up to him. "I have a surprise for you." She said. He groaned, "Shepard…" "Just put it on, trust me." She insisted. He sighed and nodded, tying it behind his head, covering his eyes. Feeling her hands held his talons, he felt her pulling him around, only hearing their footsteps. She suddenly stopped and felt her hands go on his arms, rubbing up to his back and up to his head, pulling on the blindfold. "Surprise!" He opened his eyes and nearly went into shock. "It's the Mako!" he yelled, running up to it. There it was, after 2 years it was as if though nothing ever happened. She chuckled as she saw him climb onto it. "Anderson send it to me after they rebuilt it. I remember you were always updating it and fixing it, I thought you might want it back." She explained, leaning her back against the Make. He looked down at her and nodded, "Wow, really Shepard. I thought I'd never see it again." She smiled, "Me neither, but you're welcome." As he jumped back down, she kissed his cheek. "One more thing." She said. His mandibles flared, "What?" She pulled on the locket on him and whispered, "I…updated it. I took out those intimate Kaidan pictures and…added the new ones with you and I." She said, thankful to not be blushing.

His mandibles flared as he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Last night?" he teased. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck; rubbing his fringe. "Yup." She answered. "How?" he asked. Shepard smiled, "Survelliance camera, they're always on everyone." She told him "How much exactly?" he asked as he leaned down to her. She licked his mouth and whispered, "Every minute of it." He roughly pulled her into his chest and darted his rough tongue into her mouth, making her moan loudly as her wet tongue collided with his.

Bringing his talons down to her pants, he yanked them down, hearing her gasp against his mouth. He pulled up one of her legs out her pants and lifted her leg up. She whimpered as bucked against her wet pussy with his cold armor. "Garrus, please." She moaned. He bucked her into her, making her throw her head back. With his knuckle, he pushed into her pussy, rubbing her clit hard. She moaned out his name, bucking against his knuckle. "Please what?" he asked as he buried his head into her neck, licking her neck with his wet, rough tongue. "Don't be a damn tease. Just fuck me Garrus please." She moaned out. He smiled and bit her gently on her neck, careful not to puncture her. "Mmm, I always did want to fuck you on the Mako." He whispered. She shivered as he removed his knuckle. "Then do it, I'd hate to ask someone else." He looked up at her. "You're mine Shepard." He growled as he pulled his armor pants down. "Then claim me." She whispered. "Are you sure?" he teased. She smiled, pressing her pussy against his turian cock, "Make me yours." She whispered seductively.

Pushing her against the Mako, she shivered as her bare ass touched the cold metal. Putting his talons on her ass, he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him as alien waist. Without warning, he rammed his cock into her wet pussy, hearing her cry out in pleasure. "Fuck, Garrus!" she cried out as he continued ramming into her. He grunted as he penetrated her, feeling her walls squeeze his cock, her juices coating him. "You're so damn tight!" he grunted as he rammed into her pussy harder. She threw her head back and put her hands on his shoulders, resting back on the Mako. He continued to ram into her hard and fast, unable for her to keep up with him. "Who do you belong to?" he yelled. "You." She moaned out. He scraped his nails on her ass, hearing her cry out again in pain and pleasure. "Who?" he yelled again. "YOU!" she yelled in esctacy. "Look at me." She obeyed and lifted her head to him, locking her eyes instantly with his. "Scream my name, Shepard." He grunted, ramming into her dripping pussy again. "Ungh!" she moaned, closing her eyes. He brought one of his talon hands up to the back of her head and yanked her hair back. "Don't you dare close your eyes!" he yelled. She blinked her eyes open, trying to stay focused. "Ungh, Garrus, I-I can't hold on…" she moaned out, feeling his large cock poking at her womb, feeling her climax coming. "Then tell me who you belong to, scream it!" he yelled piercing her pussy harder than before. She whimpered, moving as his cock twitched inside her. "I BELONG TO YOU GARRUS! PLEASE!

With a few more violent thrusts, they cried out in pleasure, spilling his turian seed into her womb. Leaning down and resting his head on her bossoms, they panted heavily. "Damn Garrus, can't wait to see how we can do this inside the Mako." Shepard teased. He chuckled as he looked at her. "Tease." he whispered.

**1 HOURS LATER, DECK**

Joker grunted as he looked over to EDI, "Why is the scanner being scrambled?" he asked. "We seem to be having a problem with system, someone is attempting to hack into the system." EDI answered. "By whom?" he asked. Hearing a beep, he pulled out a window from the counsel. "Oh shit." He cussed. There before the ship was 6 Cerberus ships coming towards them. Pressing the intercom, he yelled out "Shepard, Cerberus vessels coming at us and fast, I need you up here!" "I'm at the CIC, I'll be there soon." She yelled back, seeing as crewmembers began putting on their breathing masks for emergency. Running up to the deck, she grabbed a hold of Joker's seat. "What's going on?" she asked. "We seem to getting chased by Cerberus-"

"Unable to overload missile attacks. Brace for impact."

**Boom!**

The ship began to violently shake, hearing the crew behind her scrambling onto their feet. "Uh, Commander? They are requesting to speak with you, I really don't want to lose another Normandy so I'll set up communication to the comm. room." Joker said. She passed the CIC and Armory, into the comm. room, waiting as the view came in front of her. There stood a brunette man who stood 6ft, in armor similar to her N7 with the Cerberus logo on his chest. "Commander Shepard. I'm awfully sorry was attacking, just wanted to warn you for what we are prepared to do." He said in a deep tone. She narrowed her eyes, "Just tell me what you want and leave my crew out of this!" she yelled at him. He smirked and shrugged, "I just want you. Don't get me wrong I don't wish to, but if you resist I will have no choice but to do so." He admitted. "We are near an elcor planet. I'll go alone into an abandoned warehouse, you will have to fight to get me; just let my crew go." She said. He raised a brow, looking intrigued. "Hmm, how noble of you. Very well. I'll wave my men off and in return you land on that planet. My ship will be the only one here." He told her. She nodded, "Deal. I will be there." She said. "We are watching you Shepard, no tricks." He said, logging off. "Shepard, are you nuts! They're going to take you!" Joker yelled through the intercom. Shepard ignored him as she made her way to her cabin.

Shepard was already done putting on her armor when she heard her door his open. "Damn it Shepard!" she closed her eyes, '_Shit.'_ "Garrus, please don't start this." She said as she closed her closet. "You are giving yourself to them! I already lost you once, I refuse to lose you again!" he yelled at her, grabbing her roughly from her arms; pulling her back against his chest. She sighed, "We lost Navigator Pressley and good people on the last Normandy. I gave myself to death so that Joker would make it out." She said, turning to face him. "Then why this time? After everything we have done?" he asked. She smiled sadly, "I refuse to lose my crew again. Hell Garrus, we took down Saren and geth, what makes you think I might even go with them?" she assured him. "You're not immortal Shepard. You are being given to the Collectors, we might not find you in time!" he yelled at her. "Damn it Garrus, I won't go without fighting. Thresher Maws couldn't get me, what makes you think they can?" she asked. "Let me go with you." He demanded her. "They are watching us from the surveillance cams, if I take anyone they destroy the ship. I have to fight this one alone." She told him. He growled and punched the closet wall behind her, causing her to flinch. He rested his forehead against hers, wrapping his talons around the back of her neck. "I-I don't want to lose you again." He whispered. She smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his nose. "Be strong for me Garrus, please." She whispered, feeling her eyes get watery. He nodded, rubbing his mouth against her soft lips.

Moaning softly, she slowly rubbed her tongue against his, savoring a second with him. Roughly moving his tongue against hers, he brushed his tongue around her sweet mouth cavern, memorizing everything before pulling away. Panting softly, she moved one hand to his chest and dangled with the locket. "I'll always be with you among the Spirits Garrus, whatever happens." She said, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. He wiped it away slowly, "You will survive, and if they take you…I'm going after you." He promised her. She smiled, "I'd tell you no, but I know you wouldn't listen." She admitted. He chuckled, "Not a chance, Archangel didn't go down without you. I won't go down without you again." He whispered. She smirked, "I need to go Garrus. If for whatever reason they come on the ship, I want you to lead the team." She ordered him. He nodded and forcefully let her go. Walking away, he watched her. "Shepard?" she looked at him, "I-I love you. I always will." He said. She smiled, "And I you." She whispered in the air and walked away.

He hated himself for watching her go, he felt so helpless. "Umm Garrus," Joker said through the intercom "we have the ship already on surveillance but the elcor have camera's in the warehouse. Do you want me to patch it through to you?" Garrus narrowed his eye, "Connect it through the screen in the mess hall." He said as he walked to the elevator. "Aye aye." Joker said, already patching it through. When Garrus walked out into the mess hall, he saw Tali running to him, "Keelah, what happened? Everyone's already armed and ready to go? Where's Shepard?" she asked. He sighed, "Tali…she's gone." "Gone? Gone where?" she asked, worried. "She gave herself up to them as long as they didn't hurt us." He told her. "No, she went willingly? No, what if they hurt her or rape her…Keelah, what if the Collector's make her into liquid." She questioned him. "Damn it Tali, I know!" he yelled "But she knows what she's doing. She's not going without a fight." "So what do we do?" she asked. "Joker is patching up the camera so we can watch her. I'm going after that ship the moment take her. Don't worry Tali, we won't lose her." He said, putting his talons on her shoulders. She looked down and nodded. "We won't."

**ELCOR WAREHOUSE**

(THE WAREHOUSE IS SIMILAR TO THE CITADEL WAREHOUSE, GARRUS'S LOYALTY MISSION)

Shepard waltzed into the warehouse, taking out her shotgun automatically. She heard light footsteps and took cover being a locker, scanning the area. "We know you are here Shepard." A familiar voice said through the intercoms. She narrowed her eyes, _"Who is that…?"_ she thought. Hearing a bullet scrape against the locker, she rolled onto the floor and behind a crate; clicking on her visor. Glancing around, she saw two men carefully running towards her. Waving out her hand, she sent a shockwave to them, seeing them both fly against the wall. Taking her chance, she jumped over the crate and stormed passed the bodies and hid again, hearing mechs turn on. "Mechs? Are you too much of a coward to send me real men!" Shepard taunted, sending a shockwave to them before they can open. "Now!" hearing many guns click to load, she sighed. "Fuck!" Looking up, she saw herself surrounded by Cerberus soldiers. "Put down your weapon!" A female commander yelled. Shepard put her shotgun behind her and put her hands up. "Remove ALL your weapons and you will not be harmed." She said. Shepard took out her assault rifle and glanced around. There were at least 50 men around her; they seemed mainly untrained, only having pistols and machine guns. There were vanguards and engineers commandoes though that seemed to be the one giving her problems.

"I repeat, put down all your weapons and you will not be harmed." The vanguard commander told her again. Shepard growled as she stood up, charging up her biotics. "Death first!" she yelled and sent a shockwave all around her. Hearing bodies fall all around, she ran past them trying to find cover. "Sending AI drone's!" a man yelled, hearing the omni-tools. Climbing up the crates, she hid behind more crates and took advantage on her high view. Clicking her visor, she saw 6 drones coming her way. Sighing, she drew out her shotgun and put her rifle away. Seeing the AI drone near her, she popped out on the side and shot at it, recovering again. Three drones popped out in front of her and she instantly shot one, leaped onto the floor, shot the second and rolled over. Being stung by the other drone, she shot up at it. Seeing it fall and fade away. Hearing the guards climb up the crates, she jumped straight down onto the floor and saw as they were already heading to her, with the drones not far behind them. Charging and jumping up the crates, she panted heavily as she popped in another thermal clip.

"I see you Shepard." The familiar man voice taunted at her. "Who are you?" she asked, as she popped out and shot an AI drone. "I'm hurt Shepard. I thought since I helped rebuild you you'd recognize me." Shepard gasped. "Wilson?" His voiced laughed out threw the intercom, "I'm touched, I thought you'd forgotten me." "But, Miranda killed you." Shepard stated, scanning the room again. "I barely survived, I still had the medi-gel you gave me." He spat out. She sent out a shockwave again to the vanguards coming at her, taking down there barriers. Popping on one knee, she popped at the corner and shot down one vanguard, with 3 more still coming. "For two damn years I was loyal to her, and it was never enough! That cold hearted woman!" he yelled. Shepard biotically charged at one vanguard and shot her in the stomach. Seeing the other two vanguards approach, she did a cartwheel as they sent her sent shockwaves; then sent shockwaves back at them. Before she could react, the blonde vanguard biotically threw against a crate. She got onto her knees and biotically slammed her, shooting her in the head as she saw the last vanguard come her way. _"Shepard."_ She heard Miranda on her earpiece and kicked the vanguard, throwing her back into the crate.

"Miranda? What is it?" she asked. _"Joker managed to upload the camera's on the warehouse and we're watching. Do you have confirmation that Wilson is there?" _Miranda asked through the earpiece. Shepard grunted as she charged at the dizzy vanguard, shooting her in the chest. "Well his voice is still the same, but I haven't seen him yet." Shepard said. "_I'll see what I can…Behind you!_" Shepard quickly turned but was too late. A tall brunette man hit her across the face with his rifle, causing her to fall to the floor. "Ugh." Shepard grunted as she attempted to stand. The man laughed and grabbed her by neck, lifting her up in the air. "The famous Shepard. I'm surprised you made it this far. You did kill most of my men, but you still lost." He said, still laughing. "_Shepard, there are only 5 men left and a heavy mech near by."_ Miranda informed her. _"I am detecting a body heat signature near the heavy mech Ms. Lawson mentioned. It is possible that it is Wilson." _EDI rang. "Throw your weapon woman and I might not hurt you too much before we take you back to the Illusive Man." He said hotly, hearing the lust in his voice. She grunted and whispered, "Go fuck yourself you prick." And kicked him in his human nut sack. Letting her go, he fell down in pain as she fell down next to him. Taking out her pistol, she shot point blank in the face and hid behind the crate near him. Coughing, she tried to calm down her breathing as they got closer.

"_Shepard are you alright?"_ she heard Garrus's voice and smiled. "I think I have a black eye and bruises, but I'm alright." She informed him. Seeing two bright tech armors, she took out her assault rifle and threw biotic balls at them. With their shields down, she shot at one, hearing him cry out in pain as he fell to the floor. The other began charging at her and she did a somersault off the crate, shooting him as she landed on her knees. Panting heavily as he went down, she put her rifle away. "I'm officially out of clips." She said as she took her Collector beam._ "Just take out that heavy mech and you can come back._" Garrus told her. Smirking she walked passed the crates as she searched for the heavy mech. "EDI, where is the heavy mech?" Shepard asked. "_Take a right and keep going, Shepard."_ EDI told her. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously scanned the area as she followed EDI's instructions. Seeing a large mech pop out from behind crates. She took a few steps back. "Ah, hell!" she yelled as she leaped behind a large crate, taking automatic cover. Hearing the large mech feet coming closer, she popped out and shot the beam at it. It took a step back and opened his hand claw. Launching a missle at her, she fell on her back, grunting. "Shields are down!" she yelled, shooting the beam at her. "_Damn it Shepard, take cover!"_ Miranda's accent voice rang in her ear. Crawling back behind the crate. She took deep heavy breaths, trying to control herself as her shield was charging back up. Hearing the mech suddenly stop, she bit her lip. _"Shepard, move!"_ But it was too late, the heavy mech self destructed, making Shepard knock out cold as she flew back. It all went dark.

**BACK ON THE NORMANDY**

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled as he saw her knock out on the floor. The whole team stood there watching her in the video, watching everything. "EDI, what the hell happened?" Miranda asked. "I am not sure, but it appears Wilson might have overloaded the mech. Her signs show she is still alive but heavily wounded. If she doesn't receive medical attention, she may be beyond medi-gel healing." EDI informed her. Mordin shook his head, "Must rescue her. Too valuable and important to leave there." He said. Garrus grunted, "She's not a test subject Professor! Send a small team to go get her!" Garrus yelled. Jacob shook his head. "We can't. Wilson might be the only one in there but it still leaves the ship out there. If we interfere we might not survive the attack, and she will die too." He explained. Jack stood, "What if we attack them?" Jack questioned. "I just said we might-"

"No, not like that."

" I don't follow."

Jack sighed, "Think Shepard style guys! I say one team goes to collect Shepard and the other connects the airlock with theirs, charge in, and kill every Cerberus assshole in there!" She looked at Miranda "Except you and Jacob." Miranda smirked, "Thanks." Garrus sighed and nodded. "We have no choice. Shepard's always pulled us out these positions. Time to return the favor." He said as he turned his visor on. Jack cheered. "Hell yeah! Let's bring those bitches down!" Jack cheered as shot out of her chair. "Jack, you'll lead the team on to the Cerberus ship." He told her. She smiled, "Damn right." "But, don't fully charge in there. Understand?" She sighed and nodded, "As long as I can kill them all I'm fine." She muttered. "Miranda, Mordin, you're coming with me." Garrus said. "I will go with Jack." Tali answered. "As will I." Jacob said as he stood. "Thane and I will cover the ship, should any pass through." Samara said as she stood. "Me too, weak humans seem to be terrified of incoming krogans." Grunt said. Garrus nodded, "Let's go!" Garrus said. "You ready for this Joker?" Garrus asked as he saw the team scramble around. "Hell yeah!" Joker's rang through the intercom.


	7. Rescue's and Suprises

WOO WELL I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY

I DONT OWN BIOWARE OR ANY OTHER THERE STUFF

PLZ REVIEW AND ENJOY THANK U

* * *

Shepard slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus her eyesight. "So glad you decided to awaken...Crista Shepard." Trying to stand, she hissed in pain as she felt her whole body pulsing in agonizing pain. "Stay still now, we need you alive." Shaking her head, she finally focused her eyes sight and narrowed at the man standing over her. "Wilson." She muttered. "Shepard, glad to see you alive." He said calmly. She looked around herself and noticed her position. She sat up in the same spot, tied against the crate. "Lucky me." She grunted as she tried to move, grunting again as pain seemed to overwhelm her. "I suppose you're wandering why I'm doing this?" he asked her. "It would help." She offered. He smirked and stood up, staring down at her. "For two years I helped Miranda rebuilt you, I never got damn money for it. The Illusive Man would get billions of dollars to help rebuilt you and Miranda would see some of that. So you know what? Shadow Broker offered to transfer 2 million in my chit if I brought you back to them, dead or alive. Now The Illusive Man offered me the same amount if I brought you back to them." Wilson explained to her.

"He might just kill you." She told him. "Nah, he wouldn't do that." he told her, chuckling. "Really, I mean, look at me." She informed him. He grabbed his assault rifle and rammed into her wounded shoulder, making her yell out in pain. "Shut up, bitch! Our ride's already coming for us." Calming down her breathing, she looked at her shoulder. She felt something on her neck and looked at Wilson. "What's on my neck?" she asked. "Ah it's a choker, made by Cerberus. It stops you from using your biotics. I'm not stupid." He told her. She looked past him as she saw a shuttle land outside. "They're here let's get going." He said as he yanked her on her feet. She hissed, feeling the pain strike through her hold body, limping as they walked. "Hurry up!" he yelled at her, pulling her roughly against him. Trying to keep up, she saw a vehicle land outside near the shuttle. "_Holy crap, Wilson, stay down! We're being attacked!" _a man voiced rang through Wilson's earpiece. "Damn it!" He yanked her back behind a few large crates, trying to take cover. "Scream and I'll kill you." He threatened, putting a pistol at her temple. Shivering, she heard the door slammed open. "Shepard!" Garrus. She smiled, thankful to hear his voice. "Don't make a noise." He whispered in her left ear, wrapping an arm around in front of her shoulders. Slowly, the crates were being biotically lifted into the air and thrown behind them.

There stood Miranda, Mordin and Garrus, all aiming at them. "Wilson, put the gun down." Miranda told him. He spat at the floor. "Screw you." He muttered. Garrus took another step, but Wilson put pressure on her wounded shoulder, making her cry out in pain. "Shepard!" Garrus yelled, concerned now more than ever. "She's something isn't she?" Wilson teased as he looked at Garrus. "Let her go Wilson!" Miranda yelled. He put the gun on her shoulder and smiled, "Now why would I? I'm a dead man if I do." He told her. "You're dead man either way." She spat. Wilson saw Garrus aim his sniper at him and hid behind Shepard. "Move! She's coming with me!" Wilson yelled. Shepard looked up at her friends. She knew what she had to do now. Taking a deep breath, she quickly took hold of Wilson's hand, grabbing a hold on the gun. By instinct, he put pressure on her shoulder as she moved the gun slightly and pushed more into her shoulder. "You think you can honestly remove the gun?" he joked as he took out a knife from his pocket. "No, I've just had enough of this crap." She told him. Roaring in pain, she pulled the trigger on his gun, feeling the gun pierce through her shoulder and into his chest.

Yelling in pain, he let her go and took a step back as he put pressure on his wound. "Take cover!" Garrus yelled as he shot at Wilson straight in the forehead. Shepard fell to the floor and gasped for air, Mordin immediately came to her side. "Need to take to ship ASAP." He said as he scanned her. Garrus ran to her side and took out his medi-gel, putting it around some of her wounds. "Shit, Shepard, what the hell were you thinking?" he yelled at her. She chuckled and hissed, "Seemed like a good idea at the time." She joked. Miranda stalked over to Wilson and stared down at him. "Prick." She muttered as she shot him in his dead chest. "Mordin, you and Garrus take her into the Mako, I'll contact Joker." She said as she put away her gun. Garrus immediately carried her as Mordin held the door open. "Hang on Shepard." He said soothingly as she fell in darkness.

**Cerberus Ship**

"Go!" Jack yelled, kicking the airlock door open. "Intruders!" the helmsmen yelled as he reached over for the alarm button. Jack immediately shot him, watching as he slumped over the seat. "Go, go, go!" she yelled as Jacob and Tali charged into the ship. "Sending AI drone!" Tali yelled as the crew scattered around. Jacob biotically lifted in the air while Jack shot them one by one with her shotgun. (THE SHIP IS SIMILAR TO THE OLD NORMANDY, JUST NO GALAXY MAP IN THE MIDDLE) Running to the left doorway, an unknown voice yelled through the intercom. "_Board the Normandy! Take out any hostiles!" _the man yelled. "Should we go back?" Tali pondered. "Nah, they can handle it." Jack said as they went down to the next floor.

A group of men ran out the right door to the airlock, loading up their weapons. As it slowly opened there's eyes widened. There stood a drell, a krogan, and an asari glowing in blue biotics. "Welcome." Samara said as her eyes glowed bright, and threw them back into the wall. A few men from behind them screamed and ran off, dropping their weapons. Grunt laughed, "Krogan incoming, you weaklings!" he yelled and charged after them. "Let's go!" Samara yelled at Thane and followed after Grunt. Crushing the humans against the wall, Grunt shot them all, as Thane and Samara approached him. "Second team, what is your position?" Samara asked as she glanced around. "Jack here, we are handling the second floor. Take out the third team and we can blow this ship into pieces!" Jack said, hearing the gunfire in the background. "Roger." Samara said and took out her submachine gun. "Let's go!" she cheered and ran down the stairs.

**NORMANDY**

Garrus placed her gently on the medical table and backed away as Mordin and Dr. Chakwas began to remove her armor. "Hearts dropping!" Chakwas yelled, stabbing a medical needle into Shepard's now bare arm. "Garrus, take of her leg plating!" she yelled as she tore open her armor chest. Taking off his gloves, he tore the straps with his nails and yanked off her pants, seeing bruises forming on her skin. "She's steady, I just need to remove the bullet and she'll be fine." Chakwas said calmly as she took out medical claws. "Medical examine complete, both embryos are unharmed." Mordin said as he put away the scanner.

Wait, embryos? "Wait, what embryos?" Chakwas asked as she took out the bullet. "Shepard shows embryos, in human terms I guess could say preg-" "I know what you mean Professor, I'm a doctor." Chakwas said as she began patching up the wound. "What is he talking about?" Garrus asked, curious now. Chakwas looked at Garrus, before looking back at Mordin. "Tell him." She said as she looked back at Shepard. Mordin cleared his throat, "Shepard is impregnated." "Shepard's…pregnant?" he questioned. Mordin nodded, "Invented a machine to detect early pregnancy, quite marvelous!" he exclaimed. Garrus looked down at Shepard. There she laid, bruised, cut, and injured…so fragile and she was…pregnant with…their child. "Is the baby, okay?" Garrus asked. Mordin nodded, "Baby is still in development, so it is unharmed." He said and looked at Shepard. Garrus growled; Cerberus was after her! And the Reapers were still out there, aiming for HER species. Growling louder, he turned to the door.

"I'll be back." He said and walked out of the room, ignoring their glares. "Joker, what's going on with the second team?" he asked as he got into the elevator. "Second team is still in there with third team." Joker said through the intercom. Walking out passed the CIC; he took out his rifle as he walked to the airlock. "Garrus, where are you going?" Joker asked as he turned in his chair. "I'm going to find out where The Illusive Man is hiding." He said and walked in.

**Second Team**

"Take cover!" Jack yelled as she jumped over the chairs. Tali immediately hid behind the wall, as she saw Jacob take the opposite side of the wall.

"Tali?"

"Garrus?"

"Where are you?"

"We are on the second floor."

"Try and save one crew member."

"What, why?"

"Damn it Tali just do it!"

"Fine." She said and looked over to Jack. "Yeah I heard him." Jack yelled at her as she scanned the room. Seeing a figure move, she pointed out her finger. "There's someone heading to the medical bay!" she yelled. "I got it!" Jacob yelled as he crept over to the room. With Tali behind him, he opened the door and aimed his weapon. "Oh God, don't shoot!" the woman yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Garrus, we got one." Tali said. "I saw." Tali nearly jumped as Garrus came up from behind up. "Keelah! Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed. Jacob went behind the girl and twisted her arms behind her back, leading her to Garrus. "Why are we doing this?" Jacob asked. Garrus ignored him and glared down at the blonde woman in front of him. She was dressed in Cerberus scrubs, which meant she was the doctor on the ship.

"If you want to live I suggest you tell us where exactly The Illusive Man is." He threatened her, flashing his gun in front of her. "I-I'll upload the main three locations onto your ship. He only goes to three ships and stays there for a period of time before he changes location." She explained, turning on her omni-tool. Letting her go, she quickly uploaded them and put her hands back up in the air. "Can I go now please?" she begged. He nodded his head. "You might want to run, I'm going to blow up this ship." He warned her. She gasped and ran out the room, screaming hysterically. "You've been around Shepard too much." Tali teased. "I put the bomb, we only have 3 minutes before it blows." Jack said as she popped her head in. "Let's move!" Garrus yelled as they ran out the room. "Joker, prepare to take off." Jacob yelled as he let the women go first. "Yeah, I heard, hurry your asses up!" Joker told them as he engaged the engine. Locking the airlock behind him, Garrus looked out the window, Jack looking excitingly out the window.

The Cerberus ship exploded, and Jack jumped up and down. "Woo, damn that felt good!" Jack cheered as she walked out of the deck. Tali sighed as she crossed her arms. "Garrus, what's going on?" she asked. Garrus felt Joker and her eyes on him, "Shepard's…pregnant." He said bluntly. "What? Keelah, who's the father?" Tali asked. Garrus looked at her, "I am." "Holy crap, I didn't think that was possible!" Joker exclaimed. "It might have to do with the sample Professor Solus might have given you the other night." EDI told them. "What sample?" Garrus asked. "That green bottle he gave you before you went to Commander Shepard's cabin." EDI informed him. Garrus growled, "I knew he was acting weird." He snapped. Tali giggled, "Wow, but Garrus, you're going to be a father." she said cheerfully. "That's why I'm going to kill The Illusive Man! No one threatens my family." He growled as he walked away. "Damn, Shepard and Garrus as parents! I wonder how Kaidan is going to react." Joker said. Tali groaned. "Oh Keelah."

* * *

WWWOOOOOO, SHEPARD'S PREGNANT! I PROMISED SHE WOULD BE FROM ANOTHER STORY AND SHE IS, ISNT THIS EXCITING! GARRUS HAS GONE ON FATHER:KILL AND PROTECT MODE LOL

AS FOR KAIDAN, YES THEY WILL MEET AND DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA!

PLZ REVIEW AND THANK YOU


	8. Kaidan?

WOO, SO ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT AND THIS STORY WILL BE DONE, I APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND READ MY STORY, IT MEANS A LOT. ANYWHO, I JUST FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND KNEW SOME OF YOU WOULD GET UPSET IF I WAITED ANOTHER DAY, SO HERE YOU GO, ENJOY!

PLZ REVIEW AND THANK YOU!

I DONT OWN BIOWARE OR ANY OTHER THERE STUFF

* * *

**GARRUS/Med-Bay**

"How is she?" Garrus asked the doctor. She sighed, scanning her again. "She's stable, she should waking up soon." She told him as she went back to her desk. For three days Shepard's been asleep, never opened her eyes, no signs of movement but she was still alive. Putting a hand on her stomach, he smiled, his mandibles flaring. He couldn't help himself to smile, knowing he was having a child. He chuckled to himself, he didn't Shepard as the type of mother who cooked and cleaned all day; she couldn't even make the bed. "I can tell you, you know." He glanced at Chakwas, "What?"

Dr. Chakwas chuckled, "I can tell you, if it's a human or a turian." She offered him. He smiled again, "You can do that?" he asked anxiously. She nodded as she took out a brown screen scanner, "With technology we have compared in the early 2000's, I can tell you the sex of the child in a few days." She told him as she walked over to Shepard. Nodding, he moved his hand out of the way as Chakwas put over the scanner. "What would you like to have? A human? Turian? Boy? Or Girl?" Chakwas asked. "Turian boy." He said, starting to feel nervous. Smiling, she froze over Shepard's abdomen. "Interesting…" she said, zooming out. "What is it?" he asked concerned. "It seems both of her eggs are in her womb." She said, looking at him. "What does that mean?" he asked, looking at the screen. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Shepard's pregnant with fraternal twins." She said, zooming into one of the eggs. "What does that mean though?" he asked. She chuckled as she pointed at the bright pink egg, "You see this one?" she pointed out. He simply nodded, "This one is a human egg." She told him. Moving the scanner over to the other egg, the blue egg, she pointed at it, "And you see this one?" she asked. He nodded again. "That's a turian egg." He gasped and looked at her, "Wow." He whispered out. Chakwas chuckled, "I can tell you the sex in a few days, but congratulations though, you're having a human and a turian baby!" she cheered.

"W-Who's having a baby?" They both looked to see Shepard looking at them with droopy eyes. "Shepard, how are you feeling?" Chakwas asked as Garrus went back to her side. Shepard smiled, "I feel like I got hit by a bus." She admitted. Garrus held her hand in his, caressing it gently, "Don't ever shoot yourself like that again." He told her. "You shot yourself?" Chakwas asked. Shepard chuckled, "I had to, it was the only way we was going to get out of there without anyone else getting hurt." She explained. Chakwas sighed, "You're going to break Jenkins's patch up record if you keep doing this." She warned Shepard. "Trust me, as soon as I take down the Reapers I'm retiring." Shepard told her. She nodded as she looked at her and Garrus. "I'm going to grab something to eat, I'll bring you two something." Chakwas said as she back out of the door. When the door hissed closed, Shepard sighed as she looked at Garrus. "How is everyone?" she asked. He shrugged, "Alive, Legion has been linked with EDI this whole time to help with the technical work and Jack's been drinking non-stop since we took out the Cerberus ship." He admitted. She chuckled, "Make's sense, imagine how she'll be when we take down The Illusive Man." She teased. "Oh Spirits." He groaned.

Laughing, Shepard turned to her side, staring at Garrus. He just smiled at her, mandible's flaring. "Something's up." She pointed out. "What makes you think that?" he asked. She sighed, "I know you Garrus. Besides I woke up hearing baby." She said, giving him a stern look. He sighed, "I guess no hiding it from you." He muttered, looking away. She smiled and cupped his scarred cheek, pushing him to look at her. "You can tell me." She whispered. "Shepard, you're pregnant." He told her. She raised a brow. "What? But, how is that possible? It's rare for that to happen with us." She asked. He laughed nervously, "You can blame the professor on that." he admitted. She nodded and looked at his talons, playing with them. "So what is it?" she asked suddenly. "You're having a human and a turian." He answered. She laughed, "Wow, fraternal twins." She said softly. He stared at her. She was happy, no, glowing. "You're not mad?" he asked her. "No, why should I? You said yourself; the Spirits might give me a gift. This is quite a gift." She told him, smiling. "Dr. Chakwas said in a few days we get to know the genders." He said cheerfully. She giggled, "Good, we should take down the Cerberus facilities until we find out where The Illusive Man is hiding." She said, getting serious. He nodded, "We already found three main facilities of where we could find him." He told her. She nodded, "Great. We split into three teams and take them down all at once. Go ahead and tell Joker to set course, we might not have much time." She said.

"You're not fighting this one Shepard." He told her. She narrowed her eyes, "He's after me Garrus. He's threatening my crew's lives just to get to me." She told him. He growled, "I'm putting you in the line of fire Shepard. Not in your stage." He growled at her. She sat up and stared down at him. "I'm not going to rest it out Garrus! You think the Reapers will give me maternity leave, or Cerberus or any other asshole that comes at me!" she yelled. He stood up and grabbed her arms tightly, growling again at her. "Damn it Shepard, you're carrying my children now! I'm not going to watch you risk you and our children's lives for revenge!" he yelled. She sighed, "Fine I'll stay on the sideline." She said, frowning. Garrus rested his forehead against hers and nuzzled his nose with hers. "You're my family now. I don't want to risk losing any of you." He whispered, resting his talons on her stomach. She smiled and kissed his nose, "I see your point Garrus, I understand. Just…don't hurt yourself too much out there. You're no use to me crippled." She joked. He chuckled, "Of course, Commander." He said. "So how long until we get there?" Shepard asked. He shrugged, "We can get there in 1 day, but the thing is that he is not expected there for another 3 days. If we're there when he arrives, he might just disappear on us." He explained. She grunted, "Oh, spaceballs." She pouted. "That's pretty extreme, Commander." He teased. She giggled, "Don't worry, not yours." She joked. He laughed, "We should probably head to the Citadel, it's a half day journey. We can stay there for a day, stock up supplies in the morning and head off during lunch to there when he gets there."

She sighed and nodded, "Okay, go ahead and tell Joker." She said resting back on the bed. "Already getting there." He said informing her. "Here you two go." Hearing the door hiss, Garrus looked to see Chakwas walk in with a try of food. "Mordin gave me some food plates for you Shepard, so it can benefit both of your babies without harm." She said as put the tray on Shepard's plate. Garrus took Shepard's bowl of what looked like human gumbo and stirred it with the spoon. "Garrus, you ass. I'm hungry!" Shepard yelled, hearing Chakwas laugh. "Ah, now Commander you're in no condition to eat. Let me feed you." He said playfully, offering a spoon of gumbo to her. As she ate it, she couldn't help but mutter. "I can't tell if this is pampering or punishment." He chuckled, "How would it be punishment?" he asked. "Cause I'm starving. I just want gulp that thing down and your slowly feeding it to me. I'm carrying two children now, I'm going to have a bigger appetite than a krogan." She explained. He smiled, "Well, just relax Commander, you're no use to me bed-written." He teased She chuckled, "Are you sure about that?" she said, giggling. "Hmm, point taken." He pointed out, feeding her another gumbo. She ate it and smiled, "I'm lucky to have you Garrus." She whispered. He smiled, "And I'm glad you gave me a chance."

**1 DAY LATER AT THE CITADEL**

**Shepard and Garrus/Financial District**

Shepard sighed exhaustedly as Garrus looked at snipers. Everyone was on shore leave, doing re-stocking and relaxing, Jack was clubbing of course but she was already ready to go the night before they arrived the Citadel. Garrus only needed to look at the sniper rifles before he took her maternity shopping. "Hmm, nothing new has came in." he said softly, backing away from the stall. "Oh well, I'm sure something will soon." She said, putting her hands in his talon ones. He looked down at her and smiled, his mandibles flaring. "Come on, we need to get you some stuff." He said tugging her hand. She nodded as he guided her. "Why though? Human pregnancies we're pregnant for 9 months." She explained to him. "Turian women are pregnant for 5 months. You are carrying a turian baby too." He said, looking down at her stomach. She blushed, "Wow." She said, at a loss of words. "We will talk to Mordin once we get back to the ship, he's been busy studying your pregnancy." He told her. She smiled and nodded, "Should we tell your father?" she asked. His mandibles flared, "Uh, not yet." He answered. She raised a brow. "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded, "Yeah, after we take down 'The Man'." He told her. She shrugged and saw the women clothing stores coming up. "Oh God, why couldn't we just order this stuff off the extranet, I feel weird being here." Shepard complained. "Are you scared, Shepard?" he teased.

"I can handle geth, krogan; hell even a Reaper, but pregnancy clothes that'll make me look like a balloon, not so much." She admitted, looking at the display window. "Come on, just walk in. If you're uncomfortable we will just leave." He offered. Sighing, she looked at him. "Fine, I'll do it. Its just clothes." She said as she let his hand go. "Go, I'll be here." He assured her. Smiling, she nodded and slowly walked into the store, glancing around. Chuckling, he saw an asari woman grasp Shepard's arm, squealing her name happily. Shepard smiled and disappeared with her. Looking around, he walked into a nearby store and saw what he walked into. Jewelry. Sighing, he looked at the jewels. There were bracelets, necklaces, and rings. A turian merchant walked up to Garrus. "Are you looking for something?" he asked. Garrus shrugged, "Just looking, my girlfriend's next door." He told him. "Ah, pregnant? How long have you been married?" the turian asked. Garrus laughed, "No, just dating." He assured him. The turian sighed, "Who's your girlfriend if you don't mind me asking." Garrus knew he was going to regret this. "Crista Shepard." He answered. The turian gasped, "Damn, THE Commander Shepard!" he exclaimed. Garrus mentally sighed in annoyance, "Yeah, that's her." Garrus answered. The turian laughed, "Damn, well let me tell you, turian to another turian…" he started; as he bent down to take something out of the display boxes.

Garrus narrowed his eyes curiously as the turian took out rings. "If you mess up, trust me, many men would try to get with her. Now, with us turians we just mate and put clan colors, right? Well with humans, they don't. They have a thing called marriage." He said. "Marriage?" he questioned. "Marriage is like mating for turians, but you have to put these rings on a certain finger, that way humans, salarians, asari, and krogan know visually that they're already yours; already taken." The turian explained. "So, when we mate, we just put it on them?" he asked. The turian laughed, "Oh Spirits no. You have to throw them a wedding; a ceremony where friends and family from both sides of the couple come together and celebrate, get wasted and get free gifts." He said. Garrus smiled, looking down at the rings. "She's already having your kids. If you love her, it's time for the next step, don't you think?" the turian asked. Garrus nodded, "Okay, let's do this." Garrus answered. The turian smiled and nodded, "We have this ring." He said and took out a platinum ring, with carving in it. "We can customize now in a minute! If you want to put a geth, a gun, or maybe an angel. Something significant to you both." He offered. Garrus smiled, "Put angel wings on it." He said, mandibles flaring again. The man nodded and took the ring from him as he put it in a small machine. "Okay, any encrypting inside the ring. Like, "I love you", "Till Death", or anything like that?" he asked. "Put…"I Always Will…"" he told him. The turian smiled and typed it in, hearing the machine turn on. "It'll be ready in a few seconds." He said, taking out a black velvet box.

Hearing a ding, the turian took it out and put it in the box and gave it to Garrus. Garrus nervously picked it up and sighed, "How much?" he asked. The turian smiled, "On the house, just uh, don't tell anyone." He said. Garrus nodded as he put it in his suit, "Thanks, I appreciate it." "Garrus?" Garrus's eyes widened as he saw Shepard looking at him with a smile, "What are you doing?" she asked as she walked up to him. He shrugged, "I was asking this guy what the point was in jewelry." He lied. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, and then shrugged. "Well, I've only owned a necklace. It just makes women feel more pretty." She said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Thankfully you're already beautiful." He answered. She chuckled, "Uh huh, okay." She said, looking at the turian merchant. "Thank you for helping him with any questions he had." She said. He smiled and nodded, "Of course Shepard, always glad to help." He said. Tugging on his waist, she nodded and walked off toward the bridge. "Are we done?" she asked. He shook his head as he took her two bags. "Yeah, let's go."

"Shepard?" They froze, looking forward to see Kaidan standing there. "Garrus?" Garrus smiled, already seeing the shock in Kaidan's eyes, which was looking at their closeness. "Hey Kaidan." Shepard said calmly. "W-What are you two doing here?" he asked. "Just um, getting stuff before we head out for a mission. I'm still welcome here you know." She said, holding on to Garrus still. "Honey, who are your friends?" Looking, Shepard saw a brunette woman with a black and red long necklace cling onto Kaidan's arm. "This is Garrus Vakarian and Crista Shepard." He told her. The woman gasped and immediately shook Shepard's hand. "Oh my God, Shepard, you're such a huge idol! Kaidan told me so much about you!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Shepard smiled and nodded, "Yes, and you are?" she asked nicely. "I'm Elizabeth, I'm a doctor here on the Citadel." She answered Shepard. She smiled and nodded, "Ah, Kaidan told me about you last time we talked." She said, ignoring Kaidan's glare. "What brings you on the Financial District today?" she asked cheerfully. "Uh, just getting stuff, you know how we women love to shop." She lied, still saying it cheerfully. She knew already that Kaidan and Garrus caught her lie, but the woman Elizabeth didn't. Elizabeth looked at the bags Garrus had and gasped, "You went Motherly Joy! That's the new maternity store that just opened! I didn't know you were pregnant!" Elizabeth cheered. Shepard immediately hid her blushed face in Garrus chest, while Garrus was chuckling.

Garrus couldn't help but feel superior as Kaidan looked shocked. Kaidan shot him a nasty glare. "Who's the father?" he asked. Garrus rolled his eyes as Shepard finally brought her head back up. "I am." Garrus told him. Kaidan narrowed his eyes at him, "Turians and humans can't have kids together." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We have a professor on your crew. He made it possible" Garrus held Shepard close to him, nuzzling the top of her head "and we couldn't be happier." Elizabeth clapped her hands together and smiled, "How exciting, is it a boy or a girl?" she asked. Shepard smiled and shrugged, "We won't know maybe for another few days, but we are expecting twins though." Shepard answered. Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Oh, wonderful! Isn't that wonderful Kaidan." She said, looking at him. Kaidan crossed his arms, "Ecstatic." Shepard was starting to feel uneasy. "Shepard, can I speak to you a moment alone?" Kaidan asked. Garrus growled, but Shepard nodded. "Okay." Garrus looked down at her, in disbelief. She cupped his face and kissed his plated nose. "I won't take long, I promise." She whispered, backing away to Kaidan. Elizabeth walked up to Garrus and smiled, "So how did you two meet?" she asked. He looked at her, "Kaidan didn't tell you?" he asked. She shook her head. "I had joined him and Shepard when they went after the geth, Saren, and Sovereign. We lived together for a while after Shepard disappeared." He told her. She smiled and nodded, "Wow, I didn't know." She said breathlessly.

Kaidan and Shepard walked a few feet away from the two. Shepard leaned against the Jewelry store window as Kaidan paced in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. She sighed, "I've been busy obviously." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What are you thinking? He has an anger problem!" he exclaimed. "He doesn't have an anger problem. He's been through a lot these past few months. Something you probably don't care to hear about." She spat. "But what were thinking? What about us?" he asked her, facing her now. "What was I thinking? He's my best friend, Kaidan. He was there for me when **you** weren't. He gave me a reason to keep fighting, a reason to keep living." She said, looking away. "Do you love him?" he asked, leaned to her. She backed up flat against the wall. "Yes I do." She whispered. He narrowed his eyes, grabbing her arm and making her hiss in pain. "I loved you Shepard. Why didn't you wait for me? Why didn't you try talking to me again? I could've made you happy, those could've been my kids you're carrying." He said, gritting his teeth. "Kaidan, let go you're hurting me." She said. "No, answer my question!" he yelled at her. "Kaidan, I swear to God, I'll biotically rip your balls off your body and to the ground. I might be pregnant but I will hurt you. Let go!" she threatened, yelling. "You wouldn't hurt me." He said.

Hearing a snarl, Kaidan was suddenly lifted into the air and slammed into the wall, talons squeezing his throat tightly. "No, but **I** will!" Garrus snarled at him. Kaidan grunted, "Let go Vakarian." Kaidan said. "No!" he snarled and slammed him onto the floor. Kaidan stood up and biotically slammed Garrus onto the floor as well. As Garrus stood up, Kaidan used his botics and kicked him in the chin, sending Garrus on his back. Quickly rolling onto his feet, Garrus tackled Kaidan, punching him straight in the stomach. With his feet, Kaidan lifted them and kicked his leg fringes. Garrus grunted and rolled off him. As Garrus stood up again, Kaidan put on a biotic shield. Garrus quickly overloaded it and jabbed him in the face. "Garrus stop!" Garrus ignored her and lifted Kaidan back in the air, squeezing his neck to cut his air supply.

Shepard cupped Garrus's face, trying to make him look at her. "Garrus, please. C-Sec will come and arrest you. You need to stop." She told Garrus. He looked at her. "He hurt you. It'll be worth it." He answered her. She wrapped her arms now around him, resting her head on his chest. "Garrus, my mate, if you get arrested Cerberus will get and hurt me and the babies." She whispered. His eyes widened and looked down at her. Mate? He instantly let go of Kaidan, hearing him thud on the floor; coughing violently. "Touch her again and you will regret it." He threatened him. Kaidan stood and walked to Elizabeth who was immediately checking him. Garrus wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, "Mate safe?" he asked, rubbing his sharp teeth against the junction on her neck and shoulder. She shivered and nodded, "Yes, please let's go back to our ship." She said softly. He smiled and nodded, letting her go. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

WWOOOO, GARRUS BOUGHT A RING! AND YES, I DECIDED TO ADD THAT LITTLE FIGHT SCENE AT THE LAST MOMENT! I REPLAYED MASS EFFECT AND I'M MAD AT KAIDAN RIGHT NOW.

NEXT SCENE IS THE FIGHT FOR THE ILLUSIVE MAN, SO PLZ REVIEW AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU!


	9. Heading to Cerberus

OKAY, SO I HAD GOTTEN A BAD REVIEW AND A FRIENDLY FLAME AND I WAS UPSET, DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING, BUT THANKS TO MY OTHER REVIEWS I DECIDED TO SULK UP AND KEEP WRITING. I WANT TO TAKE THIS MOMENT TO APOLOGIZE IF MY CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER, I'M JUST...I'M STILL LEARNING MORE ABOUT THE CHARACTERS, THE WEAPONS, AND THE WHOLE GAME I REALLY DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO BE SLIGHTLY DISAPPOINTED OR CONFUSED BY MY WRITING

I UNDERSTAND MY STORY LINE IN THIS IS DUMB, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, NO ONE BUT BIOWARE KNOWS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT GAME SO IM JUST FREESTYLING AND REPLAYING THE GAME SO I CAN LEARN MORE STUFF. SO, I FEEL PUMPED AND READY TO GO!

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME AND FOR WELL...BEING HONEST, IF YOU HADN'T TOLD ME I WOULDN'T WORK HARDER TO MAKE IT ACCEPTABLE FOR YOU ALL.

* * *

**MORDIN'S LAB**

Walking into the lab, Shepard walked over to Mordin's table, watching him as he continued working on his counsel. "Shepard? How can I help?" he asked, not bothering to look at her. "I know you were part of my pregnancy happening, but I'm not here to yell at you." She pointed out. He looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you, I apologize for doing what I did." He told her. She smiled and nodded, "But I need to know what to expect. Human's are pregnant for 9 months but Garrus informed me that turian women are usually 5 months." She explained. He nodded, walking around the table and to her, opening his omni-tool. "Sending you what I learned. Will be pregnant for 6 months. Pills I gave you will help both babies fully develop, so it's important to take." He told her. She nodded as he put away his omni-tool. "Eat food Gardner gives you, will give you the vitamins both babies will get what they need." He also said. "Thank you Mordin. I should let you get back to work." She said, backing away. "Of course, thank you Shepard." He said as he went back to his counsel.

Walking out of the lab, she ran into something and bounced back, looking up at the intruder. "Man Garrus, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that." she said, rubbing her chest. "Sorry, I was on my way to see what Mordin said." He said as he took her hand. "My pregnancy is going to be 6 months." She told him. "Shepard!" Looking up, she saw Kelly walk up to her. "I heard you were pregnant, I wanted to congratulate you!" she said happily. Shepard smiled, "Thank Kelly, I really appreciate it." She said. Kelly laughed, "I hate to tell you this, but Joker downloaded the…unpleasant fight with Kaidan. Just to let you know if you walk in on him and see it." She said. Garrus chuckled, "Hey, I'll be right back." He said and headed to the deck.

Shepard sighed, hearing Kelly giggle. "Ignore him, men of all species are like that. It's their pride." Kelly assured her. Shepard nodded, looking back up at her. "Yeah, I'm getting use to it slowly." She admitted. Kelly smiled and nodded. "Can I…touch your stomach?" she asked. Shepard nodded, "Sure go ahead." Kelly beamed and softly rubbed her stomach. "I know you'll be a great mother." She said. Shepard chuckled, "I have to admit, I'm concerned. I'm going to have to take cooking classes so I don't hurt my turian child with human food." She told her. Kelly nodded, "I know what you mean, but I know you'll be fine." She said. Shepard nodded and looked at the elevator. "I'm going to go take a nap. Just tell Garrus I went up to my room will you?" she asked her. Kelly nodded. "Of course, take care." She said and went back to her spot.

Garrus walked up to Joker and looked down as Joker was watching a video on his counsel. "I heard you saw the whole thing." Joker gasped loudly as he turned to him suddenly. "Shit, Garrus! Don't scare me like that!" he puffed out, looking back at his counsel. "Sorry, I'll work on it." He joked. Joker shook his head, "Yeah, well I saw everything. Don't worry, I won't tell Shepard what you bought." He told the turian. "You saw that too?" he questioned. Joker nodded, "I won't tell her but I swear Garrus if you mess it up with her I'll hurt you." He warned him. Garrus nodded, "You have my word, I'm not Kaidan." He told him. Joker looked at him and smiled, "I want to know though…was it like to beat Kaidan's ass?" he asked. Garrus sighed happily as he crossed his arms, his mandibles flaring as he smiled. "Damn wonderful." He said proudly.

Joker sighed, "Thought so." He said with humor in his voice. Garrus chuckled, "Go ahead and head us to the Cerberus facilities." Joker nodded, "Will be there tomorrow. Go ahead and rest up." He told Garrus. Garrus turned back towards the CIC, fondling with the velvet box in his pocket, how did humans do it? He knew Shepard would probably look at him funny if he asked her wrong. Seeing Kelly stand there, he had to ask a human.

"Hey Garrus. Shepard wanted me to tell you she was going up to her cabin." She said, pointing her thumb out to the elevator. He nodded and was fondling his talons together. "Kelly, I need to ask you something. Human stuff." She smiled, "Of course, what is it?" she asked. He sighed, "I wanted to know…how do you humans ask another for marriage?" he asked. She fought her giggles, but couldn't help but make a bigger smile. "Well, some individual humans are different from others, do you mean Shepard? As an example you mean?" she asked. He nodded, "Yeah, her for example." Kelly put a finger on her chin, thinking. "Well, for Shepard I guess asking her during an intimate moment arises. She's not all romantic like other girls, she's had a hard life." She reminded him. He nodded again. "But, how do you ask? " he asked her. She giggled this time, "You say, "Will you marry me?" or "Will you be my Mrs. Vakarian" or "Will you be wife?" or "Will you be my mate?" just ask her. It'll hit you when the time is right." She explained. He sighed, "Thanks Kelly." He said as he turned to the elevator. "No problem!" she cheered, seeing him got into the elevator.

**SHEPARD'S CABIN**

As the door hissed open, Garrus quietly walked to Shepard's bed, seeing her as she slept peacefully. She was lying on her stomach, her arms under the pillow, her head snuggled into the pillow. He slid into the left side of the bed and scooted close to her, placing his hand on her hip. She moaned and rolled on to her side, facing him now. He smiled and caressed her hip, continuing to watch her sleep. "Mmm, Garrus?" she slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered. She rested her head on his chest and shook her head, "You didn't." she said. Wrapping his arm under her, he asked her: "I'm sorry with what happened with Kaidan." He admitted. She laughed, "Don't be, he was hurting me." She told him as she closed her eyes. He rubbed the side of her stomach and she couldn't help but snuggle into his chest, "Can I ask you something?" he asked receiving a nod from her. "Do you…still love Kaidan?"

She sighed and sat up, putting her hand on the bed resting on it as she looked down to Garrus. "Why are you asking me this?" she asked. His mandibles flared as he looked up at her. She wore a simple black silk gown that went up to her mid-thighs, making her light honey skin bright. "I don't know Shepard. You've both been through a lot together, I just wanted to know." He admitted. She crawled up him, straddling on his waist and leaned down as she cupped his face, her forehead barely touching his. "Garrus, I stopped loving him a long time ago" she kissed his nose "I love you." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body tightly against his. As she slid her hands down to rest on his chest, he nuzzled his nose into her neck, feeling her shiver. "I need to ask you one more question." He whispered. She nodded as he rested his head back on to the pillow. Putting his hand in his pocket, he felt the velvet box and pulled it out. As he placed it on his chest, Shepard's eyes widened. Opening it, he took out the ring and revealed it to her in his palm. "Will you be my mate?" he asked softly. She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I will." She whispered, pressing her lips against his mouth.

He instantly put his right talons into her hair as he darted his tongue into her mouth, hearing her mouth as he rubbed his rough tongue against hers. Cupping his face, her right hand went down to the bottom of the shirt, pulling it up as she slid her soft hands up his plated chest. He growled playfully, leaning up as slid his top over his head, seeing her kiss down his chest. Feeling her hot soft lips against his skin made him hard, his cock already getting hard for her. As if on cue, she looked up at him, moving her hips against his, making them both moan. Crawling down to his pants, she pulled them down as she came to his face his aching cock. Kicking off his pants, he rested up on his elbows, watching her. She looked up at him and sat up, pulling her gown off her body. Seeing his cock literally twitch, she smiled at him, leaning back down to his cock. "Do you want me Garrus?" she asked. His mandibles flared again, watching her as she kissed his tip.

He nodded, waiting eagerly as she moved up. Grabbing her breasts, she slid his penis between them and wrapped him around her breasts, hearing his breath hitch. Moving her breasts up and down his penis, she moved her head down and licked his tip; sucking it gently as he moaned. The feeling was so new to him, so teasing. He thrusted his hips into her, moaning as she took more of his cock. Letting her breasts go, she took hi cock into her mouth, wrapping her free hand around the rest of his cock as she sucked on his member. He put his talons into her hair and growled, lost in the pleasure as he forced her to take him all in her mouth. She nearly gagged, but fought it as she swirled her slick tongue around his hard member, feeling it pulsing inside her mouth. Moving away with a pop sound, she slid off her underwear. He was panting slightly, he was so close to exploding, his cock pulsing for release. Watching her climb back on top of him, she rubbed her pussy against his cock, staring down at him with longing. He rolled her onto her back and licked her nipples instantly, demanding her to be submissive.

She moaned softly, arching her back up to him. He smiled and licked down her to her navel, feeling her legs open to him. He licked her pussy lips, hearing her moan his name. "Do you want it Shepard?" he asked as he licked her lips again. She nodded, "Please Garrus, I want it." She said breathlessly. With his talons, he opened her pussy, seeing her wetness seep out of her pussy. "Mmm, you look so wet Shepard." He teased, looking up to see her clit practically calling out to him. He slowly slid his tongue into her slit, hearing her moaning agonizingly. He slid his talons under her ass and lifted her ass in the air, burying deep into her slit. "Garrus!" she moaned, gripping her bed sheets as he rubbed his rough tongue against her clit. He felt her walls tighten around his tongue and felt his cock ache to be in her. Crawling back to her, he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. She looked at him and smiled, putting hands on his chest. "You want me to ride you Garrus?" she teased. He nodded, pressing his cock against her lips.

She slowly slid his aching cock into her dripping pussy, moaning as his cock filled her. He placed his talons on her hips and thrusted his cock into her slit, making her moan louder. "Garrus, you're too big." She whimpered as she leaned forward, her breasts barely touching her hands. "You're pussy is so tight Shepard. Don't you see what you do to me?" he whispered to her, thrusting slowly into her pussy. She moaned, whimpering softly, nodding. She slowly lifted her pussy up to his tip before slamming back down on him, moaning loud as his cock was near her womb. He groaned and lifted her back up, helping her as she began to speed up. She roughly slammed onto him repeatedly, feeling her breasts juggling as she bounced harder and faster on his cock, feeling her climax coming.

"Ugh, Shepard!" he moaned out, lifting his hips up. She threw her head back and screamed. "Garrus-ungh-I can't hold on!" she cried out. He rammed his cock into her pussy speeding up. "Come for me Shepard!" he yelled. They both cried out in release as his seed shot into her, her juices seeping out of her and onto him. Panting heavily, she got off of him and snuggled against him, feeling him wrap and around her waist. "At this rate, I might have to take birth control after the kids are born." Shepard joked.

He chuckled, "No your not." He told her. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, "Watch me." He growled playfully and nuzzled his nose against her neck, licking her. "Mate's need to produce as many children as possible." He told her. She sighed, "Fine." He smiled, "Good." He said, feeling her hand rest on top of his. He looked down at her hand and smiled as he saw the ring he got her. He touched it gently, hearing her chuckle. "What made you want to ask me?" she asked. He rested his head on her shoulder, looking down at her. "I love you, and you are having my children. I have no intention of letting you go." He said softly. She smiled up at him, "Good answer." She said, closing her eyes.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep with her in his arms. Tomorrow he'd take care of The Illusive Man. He was going to enjoy and savor whatever time he had left with her…

**THE MORNING**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Garrus groaned as he threw the alarm to the floor, hearing it break instantly. "Damn it Garrus you owe me an alarm clock now." Shepard said softly as she pushed away from him. He smirked and pulled her back against him, licking her neck. "I can make it up." He said in his husky voice. She groaned and elbowed him. "I'm feeling nauseous from the pregnancy, besides don't you need to get ready?" she reminded him. "Oh crap!" he jumped out of bed and ran to her closet, hearing her chuckle from the bed. As he began to put on his armor, he turned to face her and nearly took her right there. She sat up with her white sheets barely clinging on to her naked body; her legs bared and wide open. She held her sheets tightly from the top of her breasts and her hair was slightly messy from last night's sex: it was truly a sight that wouldn't get out of his mind.

"Why can't I go again? I am the Commander of this ship." She asked, leaning forward to her knees. This woman was going to be the death of him; as she had leaned forward he could see her smooth soft skin from her back with her ass curves already beginning to call to him. "You're pregnant Shepard. If you had a broken rib or something I'd let you go, but you are carrying lives in you. Tali and I…I couldn't forgive myself if you lost one from a battle." He said softly, finishing up his armor pants. Shepard rose up from the bed and walked over to him, smiling at him. Cupping his scared cheek, she leaned up and kissed his nose, taking a deep breath. "You better be careful Garrus, I don't want to lose you." She whispered. He smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'll be back, I promise." He whispered. He slid his hand down and pinched her ass cheek, hearing her yelp. "You had to ruin the moment!" she exclaimed, punching him in the arm. "I couldn't resist." He teased, chuckling. Laughing, Shepard took out her Cerberus jacket and pants, throwing it out on the bed as he put his visor on. "So who's staying behind?" she asked.

"Miranda, she wanted to watch over you and the ship." He said as he watched her change. She merely nodded as she slid on her pants, hearing him walking over to her. As she slid on her white shirt, he came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Garrus, I swear I think you're carrying my pregnancy sex hormones, I'll be here when you get back." She said. He slid his right hand into her pants and cupped her womanhood, gently rubbing up and down her sex. "You make it hard." He whispered. She chuckled and looked up at him. "Go before I decide to join you." She said seriously. He nodded and rubbed his mouth against her lips, gently rubbing his tongue on her lower lip. She closed her eyes and slowly opened her mouth, rubbing her wet tongue against his, wrapping her arm around his neck. He softly moaned and rubbed her clit with one of his talons, dominating her tongue as he slid is tongue into her mouth. She moaned against his mouth, feeling herself ready for him. Pulling away, he smiled.

"Okay, I should go before I take you against the wall." He admitted. She chuckled and nodded as he removed himself from her. "Careful out there." She said. He held her hands as he looked down at her ring. "I'll be back mate." He whispered and walked away from her. Hearing the door hiss open, he looked back at her and smiled, leaving her one last time.

**CIC**

As Garrus exited out of the elevator everyone was surprisingly there at the galaxy map, looking at him. "So who's going with who?" Jack asked bluntly. He smiled, "Same as last time. Since Miranda is staying behind with Shepard, I'll take Jacob with Legion and I, while Jack takes Tali and Thane. Samara will take Mordin and Grunt." He said. Everyone nodded as they made their way to the air lock. Joker turned to the arriving group and smiled.

"Good thing you guys are here. The three bases are near each other so I'll be dropping you off one by one. Good luck out there guys, you're going to need it." He said positively. Jack laughed evilly as she stood at the airlock door. "Man I can't wait to blow this Cerberus ship up! Son of a bitches deserves it!" Jack cheered. "Drop one, go!" Joker yelled as he opened the door. Jack ran pas the door as Tali and Thane drew out there weapons following after her. As the door closed, you could already hear Jack laughing victoriously.

As they approached the second base, Garrus laughed, shaking his head. "I don't know who's more excited about this, me or Jack?" he joked. "It is Jack." Grunt answered. "Drop two, go!" Joker yelled, opening the door again. "Let's move." Samara said calmly, walking gracefully into the ship. Grunt took out his shotgun, already going after her. "Let's blow this shit up!" he cheered, Mordin looking at him curiously. S the door closed, Garrus looked down to Joker.

Approaching the final ship, Joker looked over to him. "Give them hell for me Garrus." Joker said roughly. Garrus nodded, "Let's do this." He said and stood over to the airlock. "Ready guys?" Jacob and Legion nodded. "Last drop!" Joker yelled and opened it; Garrus ran up in front of them and took out his stood behind him. "It's too quiet…and empty here." Jacob said, looking at the empty facility. "Noticing body heat detection on the upper floors." Legion informed them. Seeing the stairs at the far end, Garrus quietly walked over to them as he approached them. Walking up the stairs, he heard movement. "We have been detected." Legion confirmed and took cover. Garrus grunted as a bullet bounced off his armor and jumped for cover, with Jacob already behind a crate.

**Shepard's Cabin**

Shepard sighed as she did her routine reports, ordering supplies that would be needed probably in a few weeks. Hearing her door hiss open, she didn't look from her desk and continued to work. "Yes?" Shepard asked calmly. Hearing a click, she turned to see Miranda standing there…with a pistol aiming at her. "Shepard, I'm sorry." She spoke softly, grabbing her by the arm to stand her up. " Why Miranda?" she asked. "The Illusive Man will go after my sister if i don't do this." she whispered. Before Shepard could stop her, Miranda hit her in the head with her pistol, knocking her out cold. "EDI, don't tell the teams." She said and carried her over her shoulder, taking her to the elevator. "The crew will see you…" EDI informed her. "Make sure you get them out of the way then." She said, as the door closed behind her.

* * *

OOOO WHATS GOING ON WITH MIRANDA. OKAY THE CHARACTERS WERE OUT OF CHARACTER, ILL TRY AND FIX IT UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE, ONLY ABOUT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS LEFT IN THE STORY. I'M NOT GOOD AT FIGHTING OR LOVE SCENES SO WORK WITH ME! LOL

PLZ REVIEW AND THANK YOU


	10. The Confrontation

I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T WROTE, I WAS SO FOCUSED ON MY COMPUTER BUT I NEEDED TIME WITH MY DAUGHTER. DARN ELECTRONICS GOT ME DISTRACTED. MY DAUGHTER IS FINALLY POTTY TRAINED SO I AM BACK WRITING A LITTLE BIT MORE.

I'M NOT GOOD AT FIGHING SCENES, I'M WARNING YOU ALL RIGHT NOW. I DECIDED TO FINISH THE STORY FIRST AND AFTERWARD I'LL FIX THE STORY I REALIZE NOW WHAT YOU GUYS MEANT. I'M SORRY I GOT MOODY I KNOW SOME REVIEWERS WERE HELPING ME SO THANK YOU, ITS WHAT I NEEDED.

I'M SAD TO SAY THIS BUT I'M LOSING MY DESIRE TO WRITE, I'M PLAYING MASS EFFECT SO I'M IN THE MOOD TO PLAY NOT WRITE. I'M STILL PISSED WITH KAIDAN :(

PLZ REVIEW AND ENJOY

I DON'T OWN BIOWARE OR ANY OF THERE STUFF

* * *

Garrus charged forward as he concussion shocked a security mech. "I'm surprised there's few men on this ship." Jacob said through the radio, biotically lifting the crates out of the way. Garrus and Legion popped out and shot the floating men, hearing them scream from the pain. "How many people are aboard Legion?" Garrus asked as more mechs came down from the stairs. "Approximately 12 men with 10 synthetics among them. Detecting 3 body heats on the last floor." Legion said with his monotone. "Go, go, go!" Garrus yelled charging up the stairs, jabbing the mechs as he passed by. Jacob threw them against the wall with his biotic, hearing them self-destruct. Seeing Cerberus crew scramble to hide, Garrus chuckled as he covered against the wall, crouching out of view. "I doubt The Illusive Man is here, these men don't seem too experienced." Garrus admitted. "This is the smallest base, it might be possible he is here. Jack took the big base, The Illusive Man wouldn't be dumb to go there it's a typical thought that he'd really be hiding there." Jacob said.

"I will destroy you!" they heard a woman yell, seeing the crates before them lift up in the air. Jacob crouched under the crates and shot at the legs, lifting them up with his biotics. "Take out those hostiles!" Garrus yelled as Legion popped out his sniper, shooting down the Cerberus crew one by one. "Ah hell, heavy mech!" Jacob yelled, seeing as the heavy mech made a hard thud sound. Upon activation Garrus began to overload it, Jacob immediately shot out to it. "Hurry and take it out!" Garrus yelled, overloading it again.

Miranda popped out of the elevator and saw the CIC completely empty. "Where is everyone?" Miranda asked as she carried Shepard over her shoulder. "Having a feast in the mess hall. Joker is also there so you are alone." EDI told her. Miranda walked quickly over to the airlock, feeling Shepard stir on her shoulder. Once she opened it, she slid Shepard down on her butt, seeing her slump forward. Miranda crouched down in front of her and frowned at the sight, unsure of what to do. Shepard's eyes slowly slid open and stared straight at her. "I know you're mad…" Miranda stated. "I understand if I had a sister the thought would have came to me." Shepard told her as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I am glad you are awake, I want us to talk. This is the only part of the ship without any surveillance." Miranda offered. Shepard eyed her curiously. "For a minute there I was worried I'd have to hurt you. What did you have in mind?"

At the first Cerberus base, Jack laughed in victory as she reached the top floor. Tali glanced over to Thane, "He isn't here, what should we do?" she asked. "We blow the place." Jack sneered happily, walking over to the counsel in the middle. "We should check the other ships before we do that don't you think?" Thane asked. Jack sighed, "You're no fun for an assassin." She muttered as she opened her radio comm. "This is Jack to Samara, what's your position?" she asked, looking impatiently to Thane. "We have just cleared a path, it seems The Illusive Man is not here. How is it at your end?" Samara asked. "He isn't here either. It seems Garrus got lucky after all, lucky turian." She said as she walked over to the stairs. "Garrus do you copy?" Tali asked sounding anxious. "Yeah, I heard you. We just need to take out a heavy mech and we will meet up with him." Garrus told Tali. "Joker!" Jack yelled through the radio. "Yeah?" Joker responded. "Come get us would you?" Jack asked him. "On my way." He responded.

Garrus shot at the heavy mech, Legion closing in on it. He overloaded the heavy mech, charging next to Legion's position as Jacob covered his flank. "Overload it one more time and we can finally take it out!" Jacob yelled as he threw up a barrier. Legion turned on his geth shield as Garrus popped out from his position. Once he overloaded it, the squad popped out and shot nonstop at the heavy mech. The heavy mech immediately stopped and dropped his head lifelessly, hearing a beep coming from him. "Oh crap, cover!" Garrus yelled, making the men jumping into cover. The heavy mech self destructed, sending pieces of itself everywhere around them. Garrus looked around in his scope, scanning the room. "Area secure, let's meet The Illusive Man." He spoke coldly, walking up in front of the squad. Jacob looked around the room before he looked to Garrus. "Garrus, something feels different." He said as Garrus and Legion walked up the steps. "I'm sure it's nothing." Garrus spoke as he decrypted the door lock. As the door opened, four rifles were aimed at the men. Garrus growled as the four Cerberus crew pushed them in front. One of the brunette men threw Jacob to the ground, aiming the pistol at his head.

"Now now, let Mr. Taylor go." The familiar voice rang through the room. Jacob quickly stood up as he gave a death glare to the brunette, with Garrus standing in front of the man his sniper on the ground along with Legion's. "My apologizes but you can't just storm into the base killing everyone in sight." The Illusive Man said, taking another puff from his cigarette. "Spare the damn pleasantries, why are you after Shepard?" Garrus snarled. "She is no longer of value to me. She screwed up her purpose. If the Reapers are the true threat we need to learn more about them and she is making it impossible. Cerberus needs their technology; Cerberus alone could eliminate the threat. If it costs a few lives…so be it." The Illusive Man explained, crossing his legs. "To hell with Cerberus, she's the only one who can end this threat. Cerberus will nothing more than terrorists." Jacob sneered at him. "You will never get her." Garrus spoke. The Illusive Man laughed, tapping the ashes off the cigarette. "What makes you think I don't already have her?"

The door hissed open behind The Illusive Man and both Garrus and Jacob's eyes widened at the sight. Miranda walked into the room with Shepard in front of her, with a pistol aimed at her temple. "Ah, I'm so glad you joined us." The Illusive Man spoke as he stood walking over to Miranda and Shepard. Miranda wrapped an arm around Shepard's shoulder, pushing her closer to her own body; pressing the pistol hard against Shepard's temple as she twisted Shepard's arm behind her back. "Where is Orianna?" Miranda demanded, narrowing her eyes at him. The Illusive Man snapped his fingers together, hearing the door hiss open with a Cerberus crewmember walking out with Orianna in front of her. "W-What's going on?" Orianna asked softly, seeing the group in front of her. "How could you Miranda?" Jacob asked, ignoring the glare from Orianna. "He was going to kill her, I didn't have a choice!" Miranda yelled, fighting her emotions. "Crista…are you okay?" Garrus asked, his eyes softening. She gave him a small smile, "I've been through worse, none come to mind at the moment though." Shepard said.

"Ah yes, congratulations are in order. I nearly forgot." The Illusive Man said as he placed a hand on Shepard's stomach, hearing Garrus snarl at him. "Maybe I'll keep you alive until they are born. Super soldiers from Shepard herself since you failed to do your part." He said. Shepard grunted, "I'll never let you have them." She said, wrapping her free arm protectively around her stomach. "You won't be able to stop me Shepard. You or the turian." The Illusive Man threatened. "You sick son of a bitch." Jacob spat. Legion suddenly crashed to the floor, being quickly dragged to the side. "What the hell did you do?" Shepard asked, worried. "I had him overloaded. He'll be useful as something else." The Illusive Man answered, taking a puff from the cigarette. He took her arm and twisted it behind her as he pushed Miranda to Orianna, immediately hugging her. The Illusive Man then put the gun back at her head, seeing as Garrus was trying to advance to him. "Hold them down while Shepard and I leave." He said as he backed up to the door.

Miranda pushed Orianna behind her, "Now!" Shepard yanked herself out The Illusive Man's arms and threw herself to the floor. "Damn it!" he yelled, shooting at Shepard. Garrus was slammed to the ground with Jacob next to him, watching in horror. "Shepard!" he yelled. Miranda lifted him up in the air with her biotics, "Now Shepard!" she yelled. Shepard nodded and took out a pistol from her jacket, shooting numerous of times until The Illusive Man fell to the ground. He laughed as he stood up, "That's it?" Garrus pushed the puny off of him, spinning around on the ground as he kicked the human off Jacob. "Overload, he's part synthetic!" Jacob yelled. Garrus and Miranda immediately overloaded him as Jacob slammed him into the ground. As The Illusive Man stood back up, Shepard biotically charged at him, knocking him back to the ground.

"Shotgun!" she yelled to Miranda. Miranda threw at her, seeing as the Illusive Man slowly rose back up. Shepard grunted and shot at him, seeing him fall lifelessly. She saw his hand twitch and continued to shoot repeatedly at him. Garrus walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop. He kicked The Illusive Man over, seeing his eyes flickering. Garrus took the shotgun and aimed it at his head. "Fuck you." He spat and shot him in the face, his eyes lifeless. Orianna cried in Miranda's shoulder, traumatized from the event as Jacob turned Legion back on, the Cerberus crew gone. Shepard hissed as she cupped her right ribcage, Garrus immediately holding her up. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him and held her hand up to him…covered in blood. "Oh Spirits," he whispered. "Get Joker here, now!" he roared, Shepard sliding the ground on her knees. "Shepard, don't move." Miranda spoke, scanning her body with her omni-tool. "The children…" Shepard said, looking to her. "I can't tell. Tell Dr. Chakwas and Mordin to meet us at the Med Bay and be ready for us!"

As Jacob radioed the ship, Garrus held Crista close to him, "Why do I have to be the one injured all the time? It's a new record." Shepard joked. "Damn it Shepard now is not the time to joke. I told you not to come!" He yelled at her. "I'm sorry" Miranda spoke "it was my fault. They had Orianna; this was last minute. I didn't want her involved just as much as you." Garrus grunted, "I'll have your life if something happens to the children!" he threatened. "Please…this isn't helping-" Shepard knocked out in Garrus's arm. "Shepard!" he panicked. Jacob sat in front of them as Legion watched them. "She's losing a lot of blood." Jacob said, putting pressure on her injury. "Damn it, we need to go!" Garrus grunted, lifting her up as he sped to the stairs. Orianna and the others followed him down the steps, Garrus rushing to the airlock. "Where the hell are you Joker!" he yelled through the radio. "Just got here, the doctor and the professor are ready." He said. As the Normandy door opened, Garrus sprinted through the CIC to the elevator, ignoring the glares and the screaming from Miranda. "Hurry up!" he yelled as he pressed the elevator button, seeing everyone but Legion join them.

The moment the door closed, Miranda ripped off Shepard's jacket and pressed it against the wound, ignoring the blood drops on the floor. The door hissed open and they rushed to the medical bay, Dr Chakwas already removing Shepard's top. "Place her down." Chakwas demanded, activating the window covers around the med bay. The moment he put her down, Miranda pushed Orianna and Garrus out. Garrus grunted as he heard the door lock. Resting his forehead against the door, Orianna smiled at him. "Shepard will be fine, you'll see." She assured him.

Hours had passed and he leaned against the wall, determined to enter the bay the moment that door opened. He was scared; for once in his life he was scared. Crista Shepard was injured yet again, after all his attempts to keep her safe only to be double-crossed by Miranda. He had proposed to her only hours ago, determined to be a good husband and father. He was even more concerned by his unborn children. She was petite and still in her first trimester of pregnancy. She was tough, but he didn't want to lose her or the babies. He heard the door hiss open and looked up to see Miranda looking at him with concern in her eyes. "How is she?" he asked.

She frowned, "She's stable. We stopped the bleeding and took out the bullet. Her bottom rib is broken though." She told him. "And the twins?" he asked. She looked away from him, hiding her eyes. "The turian baby is fine, but…the human baby is under heavy stress. She is still unconscious but we are going to have to keep her asleep for the next few days and observe her." She said softly. He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean heavy stress?" he asked. She looked at him, "The embryonic sacks is right under rib cage. The broken rib is putting pressure on the human embryonic sack. We managed to put the rib back but it's still putting lots of stress on the sack. We have to keep her asleep for the next few days until she fully heals. It's the only way to keep the baby safe." She explained to him.

He nodded and lowered his head, feeling helpless. "Can I see her now?" he asked. She nodded as she gave me a sad smile, opening the door for him. He slowly walked in, hearing the window covers rise up as Dr. Chakwas walked to him. "Miranda told me." He said, seeing her concerned face. She nodded. "I'll give you two time. She already took her meds so just call me if you need anything." She said, walking out. He saw Mordin leave after her, taking Chakwas seat and sat next to Shepard. She lay there with medical straps, an IV on her wrist. He took her hand in his, caressing her soft warm hand as she slept. "I failed you. Spirits please help her: I can't be without her. She's all I got left in this galaxy." He whispered, watching her as she slept. She looked angelic as she slept, as if nothing ever happened her. She managed to survive everything even in impossible odds, but he'd never forgive himself if he lost the baby. He rested his head gently on her bandaged stomach, on her uninjured side of her stomach. He'd stay by her side no matter how long it took for her to awake.

* * *

PLZ REVIEW, THANK YOU!


	11. New Path

I APOLOGIZE, IVE BEEN WORKING TWO JOBS. WITH ONLY ONE DAY OFF FROM BOTH JOBS I SPENT MOST MY TIME WITH MY DAUGHTER. BUT YOU SHOULD HAPPY I QUIT ONE OF MY JOBS SO IM BACK BABY! I READ MY STORIES AND OMG, I HAVE TO REALLY FIX THEM. IVE BEEN PLAYING DRAGON AGE SO IM SORRY, MY MASS EFFECT GAMES ARENT WORKING AND SINCE I HAD JOBS, IVE SHREDDED MY BRAIN MEMORIES OF IT. I PLAN TO BUY THEM AND PLAY AGAIN, SO IM WORKING OFF YOUTUBE VIDEOS LOL

IM SORRY ITS A SHORT STORY BUT IM WORKING ON IT, SORRY! THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT

Feeling a firm hand rest on his shoulder, Garrus shot up from the chair and looked back to see Miranda standing there. He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you Ms. Lawson." He muttered angrily, looking back at Shepard sleeping. "I…wanted to apologize for doing what I had to. I didn't want to do it." She spoke softly. "You put her life in jeparody and thanks to you I might lose a child. I don't think apologizes will cover it." He spat at her. "Shepard knew what she was doing." He looked back at Miranda as she walked over to Shepard's left side of the bed. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Before we boarded the Cerberus facility, I explained things to her. My sister in danger, she would've done the same thing she said. We planned on what to do once we got to The Illusive Man. Her getting shot wasn't the plan, Shepard knew the risks going in." Miranda explained to him. "Why didn't you stay back?" he asked, looking at Shepard. "I told her we could've stayed and you dealt with it, but she didn't want Orianna to suffer for this. Family is important she said." Miranda answered him. Garrus hung his head, resting his talons on Shepard's stomach, caressing it softly. Miranda smiled at the sight, unsure of what to say now. "I'm sorry I threatened to kill you." He said, not bothering to look at her. She nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's alright, I would've done the same thing if I was in your position." She spoke, walking over to the door. "I'll be back later to check on you both." She said and left, not getting a response from Garrus.

Seconds turned into minutes…Minutes turned into hours…Eventually hours turned into days. For 3 days now she slept, only seeing her chest rise up slowly in sleeping rhythm. Dr. Chakwas would come every 7 hours to give her more sleeping drugs and fed her the needed proteins and food for the babies. Shepard was recovering fast thanks to her upgrades that Cerberus had implanted in her and was the human embryonic sack was fine but the doctor wouldn't know until Shepard awoke. Garrus never left her side the entire process. He ate, sponge bathed and he slept next to her. He wanted to be there the moment she opened her eyes, see her chocolate eyes staring at his ocean eyes. He heard a clink and saw her locket on him. Smiling, he opened it and glanced at the pictures she left on. The first image made his mandibles flare: he was laying on his stomach with his sniper in his hand, Shepard stood in front of him as she used her biotic to throw a geth off of him. The next picture made him chuckle. Garrus was lying on top of Shepard with her head buried in his shoulder as he used his pistol to shoot at whatever enemy they faced. He hear the audio and laughed again, "_They were just Collectors." Garrus's voice rang. "They look like damn mutated roaches!" Shepard exclaimed. "Is Commander Shepard scared of bugs?" Garrus teased. She growled, "I'll put you in the airlock if you tell anyone this." She threatened. "Aw, come on." He teased her. _

"I meant it." Looking up, he saw her chocolate eyes staring into his eyes, a smile spread across her face. "Shepard." He whispered, standing up on his feet and leaned over her, studying her. "I have to admit, that day I started having a thing for you. I would've kissed you if you hadn't teased me." She joked. "Aw, come on." He joked back, causing her to chuckle. She slid a hand up and cupped his cheek, giving him a warm smile. He put a hand over hers and leaned against it, taking in her warmth. "I almost lost you." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I know, I'm sorry." She spoke softly. He opened his eyes and rested his forehead against his, cupping her cheek as well. "You put one of the children at risk." He told her. Her eyes slightly widened, "Is everything okay?" she asked concerned. "You had broken a rib, put pressure and made the human child in high stress. It's been 3 days, baby's fine but Dr. Chakwas needs to check you." He answered. She sighed, "I am a horrible mother." She admitted. "We are still new at it, just don't do something like that again." He said. Looking at his eyes, she frowned. "What is it?" she asked. He nuzzled his nose against his neck, taking in her scent. "I almost lost you Shepard. Again. You are the reason I'm still here. If I had lost you and the children…" She rested her head against his and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm here Garrus. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. "I love you mate." He whispered in her ear. "And I you mate." She whispered, kissing his scarred cheek. He slid a hand down to her stomach, rubbing her unharmed side. For a long period of time they held each other, scared to let go and lose the other.

Hearing the door hiss open, Shepard opened her eyes and looked to see Miranda standing there, smiling at her. "Shepard." She spoke, walking over to her. Garrus pulled away and watched as Miranda walked to the other side of the bed. Miranda immediately hugged her, Shepard hugging her back. "I'm so sorry." Miranda told her. Shepard pulled away and smiled, "I'm just glad you're sister is safe." She admitted. "Despite the fact you almost died out there." Garrus spoke, looking to Miranda. "Make up the both of you, I won't let this become a problem." Shepard demanded. "We forgave each other, I understand he's still upset." Miranda admitted. "So what now?" Shepard asked. "If I may suggest something." Miranda offered. "What is it?" Garrus asked. "I'd like Jacob and I to stay here on the Cerberus base, take over where The Illusive Man left. He's got all the resources and we'll need them if we are to go up against Harbinger." Miranda explained. Shepard looked over to Garrus. "She's right. The Illusive Man had the resources and despite the past history we had with Cerberus, I'd rather listen to Miranda who I trust and understand to give us leads then someone I know nothing of." Shepard admitted.

"I don't know." Garrus said, looking back to Miranda. "Tell the Council you don't work for Cerberus anymore, we will need there help and the Alliance. We can still stay in contact and I'll give updates when I can. I know you'll be in good hands." Miranda said. Shepard nodded, "Alright, seems good to me." Shepard said, Garrus looked at her, "She put you in harms way and you're going reward her by handing over the organization to her?" Garrus growled. "I trust her. I don't need more enemies. Another guy would've taken over and probably want us dead. It's my decision and I know Miranda will do her best." Miranda smiled at the compliment. "Thank you Shepard." Miranda spoke. The door hiss opened again and saw Dr. Chakwas walking in with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you awake Shepard. You had us worried for a moment, how are you feeling?" she asked as Miranda moved out of the way. "Pretty good, starving." She admitted. "I'll bring you food in a minute, lay back for me." Chakwas told her as she popped out her scanner. Lying back, Shepard took a deep breath as the scanner hovered above her. "Everything's fine. The rib is healed and the twins seem fine as well." Chakwas said, seeing the relief in Garrus's face. "When can I get out of bed?" Shepard asked. "In a few hours, eat something first." Chakwas said as she turned to her counsel. "I'll get you something." Garrus immediately stood up and rushed out, making Chakwas giggle.

"He never left you, you know." Miranda told her. Shepard smirked, "Yeah, I had the feeling. How long was I out?" she asked. "Just for four days thankfully. We are docked at the Citadel again. I already put the crew on offshore leave until you recuperated." Miranda told her. Shepard merely nodded, "Thanks, your dismissed. Go ahead and inform Jacob and we will take you to the main Cerberus base within a few hours." Shepard said in her command voice. "Understood Commander." She said and walked out, ignoring Garrus as he walked in with a tray of food.

"I hope you know what you're doing Shepard." He spoke as he placed the tray on her lap. She nodded, "One less organization to worry about, I get tired of fighting sometimes." She admitted. "Too bad you're not a turian." He joked. She chuckled, "I'd be too good. Imagine being a krogan." He groaned, "Oh Spirits." She laughed and quickly hissed holding her ribs. Garrus leaned over her, but she held her hand up to stop him. "I'm alright, just sore. Damn that hurt." She assured him, eating her food. "I've never seen you beaten up so many times within the month though." He said concerned. She shrugged, "It's a bad month for me I guess, we all have those times." She spoke softly. He nodded, "Speaking of timing, I spoke with Liara. We found some information at the Cerberus base on the Shadow Broker and sent it to her. She wanted to meet up with her as soon as we can. She seemed…anxious." He informed her. Shepard smiled, "She is, this means a lot to her. I want to get my hands on him too. Trying to sell me to the Collectors…" Garrus shook his head, "You're not going without me." He demanded. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I know, I just need to do this for her. I blame myself slightly for this happening." She said as she poked her eggs on the food. "It's not you're fault, it was the Collectors." He told her.

She shrugged, "If I hadn't consumed my time sending the Alliance probe or forcing Kaidan to leave maybe Joker and I could've made it together back to the Citadel." She whispered softly. He held her hand tightly, "You're back though, with Tali and I. Joker and Chakwas are too, it hard was for Joker. Shepard, people blamed him for your death. Even Kaidan kept assaulting him." Shepard looked away from him, "I didn't know that…" she admitted. He sighed. "Don't dwell on it now. You're back on the Normandy, carrying my children and still fighting against the Reapers." He spoke, smiling. She nodded, "I have a future, a meaning now to keep living. Thank you Garrus." She said, looking at him. He rested his forehead against hers. "You're welcome Commander." He whispered. He stood up and nodded his head. "I need to leave you for a bit, 3 days here left me smelly." Shepard chuckled. "So you are what smells." Shepard teased. Garrus barked up a laugh as he began walking backwards to the door. "You are not exactly clean yourself there Shepard." She gasped as he left, hearing him laughing.

PLZ REVIEW AND THANK YOU. I APOLOGIZE IF ITS TOO SHORT


End file.
